Through The Looking Glass
by Vinsmouse
Summary: The Tok'ra find a crashed death glider on one of their planets. How will what they find affect the residents of Hazzard? Crossover with Stargate SG1 NON SLASH Author's note added to ch. 3 at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Violence, Angst, Character Death, Tissue Warning

Rating: FRT

A/N: This story will span several years and because of the nature of the story, the two reunion movies will be ignored.

History of Stargate SG-1: In 1928 an archelogical team found a strange device on a dig in Giza. The device was a large circular item, two stories in height and weighing several tons. The device consisted of an outer and inner ring, the outer ring was covered in strange symbols. It was obvious that the inner ring was designed to move, but there seemed to be no power source to make the device work. This device was acquired years later by the U.S. Military and placed in a classified, secure location. In 1945, scientist Ernst Little traveled through the device, which had been named the Stargate, after connecting it to a super computer. It was so named because they suscpected that it created a gateway to other planets, when they lost contact with Little, the program was shut down. It was reopened in the 1980's, however they were not able to activitate the device again, until a young scientist by the name of Daniel Jackson was recruited. Dr. Jackson was an archaelogist/linguist who theorized that the great pyramids in Egypt were built by an alien race and used as landing pads for their ships. As a result, he was laughed out of the academic community. His theory brought him to the attention of the woman in charge of the Stargate program; Dr. Catherine Langford. Soon after Dr. Jackson was brought on board, he was able to decipher the symbols on the Stargate, and he then traveled through the gate with a group of Air Force officers led by Colonel Jack O'Neil. Traveling to the planet Abydos, they discovered a group of humans that had been brought to Abydos by an alien race known as the Gou'ld. These aliens are a parsitic race, who inhabit a host body, they can live for centuries through the use of a device known as a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus can heal any injury, up to and including death. They posed as Gods on many planets, including Earth for thousands of years, enslaving the populace. When the humans on Earth, known to the Gou'ld as the Tauri began to rebel, the Gou'ld began to move many of the Tauri to other planets to be used as slaves and hosts for the Gou'ld. The humans of Earth did rebel and overthrew their rulers, driving them from the planet and burying the Stargates, preventing their return. On the planet Abydos, Jackson, O'Neil and their team fight and defeat the Gou'ld known as Ra, freeing the people of Abydos. Dr. Jackson remained behind and married a native woman, Share. Several years later, a group of Gou'ld attacked Earth through the Stargate that was now housed inside Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. Killing several soldiers and taking others prisoner they returned through the Stargate. Colonel O'Neil returned to Abydos thinking the Gou'ld had come from there, he found out that they had not. However, Dr. Jackson had discovered a map written on the walls of a pyramid, a map containing the addresses for countless Stargates. While Daniel was showing Jack the map, the Gou'ld Apophis attacked through the gate and and captured several Abydonians, including Share and her brother Skara. One of the injured soldiers was able to see the address they gated to before he passed out. He gave this information to Colonel O'Neil, who with a team consisting of Dr. Daniel Jackson, Captain Samantha Carter and Major Charles Kowalski traveled through the gate to the planet Chulak. They are captured and discover that Share has been chosen as a host for the Gou'ld Amunet, her brother Skara is host to the Gou'ld Korel. Apophis orders his first prime, T'ealc to kill the remaining prisoners, but instead he helps Colonel O'Neil to free the prisoners and they escape through the gate to Earth. T'ealc is a slave, his people are known as Jaffa and are used as incubators for infant Gou'lds. The infants replace the immune system of the Jaffa, allowing them to live longer lives. However when the infant is mature enough to take a host the Jaffa will die, unless another infant is placed in a pouch that is cut into their abdomen. T'ealc has come to believe that the Gou'ld are false Gods and hopes, with the help of the Tauri to someday free his people. The U.S. Govt, forms a secret program known as Stargate Command. Teams are formed to explore through the gate, hoping to find allies and technology to help in their fight against the Gou'ld. The premiere team is designated SG-1 and led by Colonel Jack O'Neil. The rest of the team is Captain Samantha Carter, airforce pilot and astrophyscist; Dr. Daniel Jackson as linguist and also searching for his wife Share; and the Jaffa T'ealc. Colonel O'Neil is played by Richard Dean Anderson, 6'2" light brown hair and hazel eyes. Dr. Daniel Jackson is played by Michael Shanks, 6'0", brown hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. Captain Carter is played by Amanda Tapping, 5'9", blond hair and blue eyes. T'ealc is played by Christopher Judge, 6'6", black hair, brown eyes, African-american. General Hammond is played by Don Davis, 6'0", balding, pudgy and with brown eyes. The base doctor is Janet Fraiser a Major in the Air Force she is 5'4", brown hair, hazel eyes. In their travels they have met many other races including the Tok'ra, a group of rebel Gou'ld who only take willing hosts and are fighting to bring about the downfall of the Gou'ld.

Summary: When the Tok'ra find a crashed death glider on one of their planets, how will what they discover effect the Stargate program and the residents of Hazzard?

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 1

1985

Bo and Luke were at the Boar's Nest having a beer, when Rosco came into the bar. "Alright everybody listen up now!" When nobody paid him any attention, Rosco did what he usually did to get their attention, drawing his gun he fired it into the ceiling. Instantly all conversations stopped as the people in the bar turned their attention to the Sheriff. "That's better, now Mrs. Tolliver just reported her little boy Kevin missing. I want every able bodied man out searching for the boy, we'll use the Boar's Nest as a command post. For those who don't know, Kevin is eleven years-old, 5 foot tall with red hair and green eyes. The last time his mother saw him he was wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt and sneakers. He was playing with his friend David Logan when he went missing, we think the boy just wondered off and got lost, but y'all need to watch out for any suspicious characters too." Rosco gave out the information he had, before assigning the volunteers areas to search.

Bo and Luke decided, after a short discussion that it would be best if they split up. Bo would take the General and Luke would use Daisy's jeep so they could each search the area of Bronson's Canyon from opposite ends.

Two hours later, Bo had searched through about one-third of Bronson's Canyon, with no luck. Coming upon some familiar caves, Bo smiled at the memory of exploring these same caves as a boy. Thinking that Kevin might have gone into the caves and become lost, Bo headed inside. As he moved deeper into the cave, Bo would occassionally call the boy's name, pausing to listen, hoping to hear an answer. Suddenly he heard a deep rumbling coming from the earth. As the ground beneath his feet began to shake, Bo tried to make his way back to the cave opening. Running towards the opening, Bo desperately dodged the falling stones as the earthquake threatened to collapse the caves around him. Several stones fell directly in front of him. Stumbling back, trying to avoid them, Bo tripped. Hitting his head on the cave floor, Bo shook his head trying to clear it as he began to stand up. He never saw the stone that fell towards him, slamming into his head and bringing darkness to his world.

Luke had been searching the canyon, beginning at the opposite end. He, too, was having no luck. Calling Kevin's name again and again, he never received a response. Just as he headed into a cave, the earth began to tremble and shake. Backing out of the cave, Luke found what he hoped would be a safe spot and waited out the earthquake. As he waited for the earth to stop shaking, he prayed that his cousin was able to find a safe place to wait it out as well. Finally the quake ended, and Luke began to run back to the jeep as quickly as he could. Reaching the jeep, he was just in time to hear Rosco calling on the cb and reporting that the Tolliver boy had been found. As the various rescuers checked in, Luke waited. When Rosco called his name, Luke affirmed that he was alright. A second later, he heard Rosco calling for Bo. For several minutes, Luke waited, hoping to hear his cousin answering the call. "Rosco, this here's Luke. Bo and me was checking out Bronson's Canyon when the quake hit. He's at the eastern end of the canyon, I'm gonna head there and see if I can find him. I'd appreciate it, if you could stand-by in case I need help."

"10-4 Luke, you let me know as soon as you find him," Rosco replied.

Climbing into the jeep, Luke drove up to the road, and traveling along the rim of the canyon, soon reached the other end. Driving the jeep into the canyon, he soon saw the General parked about one-fourth of the way into the canyon. Parking the jeep next to the General, Luke got out and began calling for his cousin. As he called, he searched the ground, looking for any sign of where Bo had gone. Finding some prints, Luke began to follow them, stopping every few feet to call for Bo. His heart nearly stopped when he came to where the tracks ended abruptly. Looking up from the last footprint, Luke stared in horror at the wall of rock where there used to be caves. Realizing he would need help, he ran back to the jeep and called for Rosco.

"Rosco, this is Lu...Luke Duke, I think I know where Bo is, but I'm gonna need some help. I followed his tracks to some caves, the caves' have collapsed and I think; I think Bo's inside. Please send some help, please," Luke begged, fighting to keep from becoming hysterical.

"Alright Luke, calm down now. I'll, um, I'll get as many men as I can up there to help, along with some digging equipment. You just stay calm, help's on the way," Rosco assured the younger man. Turning away he saw Daisy staring at him with tears in her eyes, "Daisy, don't you worry now, we'll find him."

"I...um, need to call Uncle Jesse, have to tell him what's happening. Oh God, please let Bo be okay?" Daisy cried, as she turned away and headed for the payphone.

Inside the cave, Bo moaned in pain as awareness returned. Reaching up to his head, he felt something sticky. Pulling his hand away, he shined his flashlight on it, not surprised to see blood. Bo realized that during the earthquake, a falling stone must have hit him in the head. He hoped he hadn't been out too long; he hated to think about how badly his family would have worried about him. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Bo turned towards the cave entrance, only to find it blocked by several tons of rock. "No! There's got to be another way out, please let there be another way out." Taking a deep breath, Bo turned away from the wall of rock and began to search for another way out. For the next thirty minutes, or at least it felt that long, Bo searched, hoping to find a way to escape. As he moved down another corridor, Bo was surprised to find a cave he'd never seen before. "That's funny, I don't remember this being here. Maybe the earthquake opend it up," Bo mumbled to himself as he stepped inside the small chamber. Looking around he was amazed at what he saw, at one end of the chamber stood a large stone ring, covered in strange markings. Standing a few feet in front of this ring was a stand, also made of stone and covered in the same markings. Moving around the chamber, he saw many strange pieces of jewelry, inset with prescious stones. Leaning up against one wall, there stood an odd looking walking staff, one end of it shaped like a closed flower. Lying near it, on a natural shelf, were serveral items that looked like some type of gun, the like of which Bo had never seen. Just as he was about to leave the chamber, Bo spotted an urn sitting to one side of the doorway. Something about the urn drew his attention. Walking over to it, he picked it up and began to turn it in his hands. Becoming curious in spite of his precarious situation, Bo lifted the lid of the ornate urn, wondering what was inside. Peaking into the container, Bo thought he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. Before he could process what he was seeing, the earth began to shake again with an aftershock. Taken by surprise Bo dropped the jar. As he tried to stay on his feet, Bo heard the jar break. A second later he felt a blinding pain and then the darkness claimed him.

Two days later, Jesse and Daisy had accepted the fact that Bo was lost; Luke however, refused to accept his cousin's death. As the people of Hazzrad slowly trickled away from the cave that had become Bo Duke's tomb, many tears were shed for the pain of the Duke family. Finally, the Duke family were the only ones left at the sight of the tragedy; a tragedy made worse by the fact that Kevin Tolliver had never been missing, he had only been hiding from his friend David. Jesse knew the boy hadn't meant for anything like this to happen, but still he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive him for what he'd cost them. "Daisy, go on back to the jeep, I'll get Luke." Jesse told his niece, pulling her away from her cousin and giving her a gentle nudge towards the jeep.

Jesse stepped up to where Luke still labored, determined to make his way through several tons of rock to his cousin. "Luke, son it's over. You have to accept that Bo's gone and come home with us now," Jesse spoke gently as though speaking to a skitish horse.

"No! He's not gone, you can give up on him if you want to, but I ain't gonna let him down. I promised him I'd always be here for him and I'm going to keep that promise," Luke insisted, pulling away from his uncle's grip and going back to the digging.

"It ain't like that Luke and you know it. I love your cousin too, I raised that boy from a baby and it's tearing me apart to think of him being dead. But ya got to face the facts Luke, if Bo hadn't been inside the caves, he'd have gotten in touch with us by now. I know you don't want to believe it, and I understand, but there's no way he could've survived this long. Even if he survived the earthquake, it's been two days, whatever air he might have had is gone now."

"Leave me alone Uncle Jesse, Bo's in there somewhere and I'm gonna find him. He's alive, I know he is, I'd know if he was... You go on back to the farm, I'll be there when I find Bo," Luke told him, not seeing the tears in his uncle's eyes as he spoke.

Jesse hated to do it, but he knew he was going to have to. Grabbing Luke's arm, Jesse forced the younger man to face him as he pulled him away from the rock pile again. "Lukas K. Duke, you listen to me now! I know you don't want to accept this, but Bo is dead and you have to stop this before you kill yourself. Come home with us son, I can't lose you too, please," Jesse begged, making no effort to stop the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I can't, please understand."

"No I won't let you do this to yourself. Look at me Luke, now!" Jesse ordered, waiting until Luke looked at him before he continued. "Now none of us want it to be true, but it don't matter what we want, Bo is dead. Say it...Luke, say it."

"Bo is...he's...I can't, please Uncle Jesse, don't make me," Luke begged, beginning to shake as the tears flowed.

"Say it," Jesse ordered, knowing that Luke had to face the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"Bo is...my cousin, my baby cousin is...de...dead," with the final word, Luke collapsed into his uncle's arms, sobbing as the truth hit him.

Jesse held Luke until his sobbing finally began to slow. Helping the younger man to his feet, Jesse gently led him back to the jeep, wondering if his family would survive the loss of their youngest.

TBC

The muse is hungry and needs reviews, I'll just be over here hiding from the angry mob.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Language

Rating: FRT

A/N: For those of you familiar with Stargate SG-1, some of the timeline and/or names may not be completely accurate. I've watched the show since the beginning, but after 10 years it's difficult to remember every detail. Then of course there is also the fact that sometimes it's neccessary to change certain things to fit the story. The beauty of fanfiction.

To those who are of Native American descent, specifically Cherokee, it is not my intention to in any way insult or offend you. My husband is in fact of Cherokee descent, meaning so are my children, therefore the last thing I would want is to offend. So any material drawing on Cherokee legends, please know that any inaccuracies are either unintentional or neccessarily adapted to the story of the Gou'ld.

As the Tok'ra are in fact two distinct personalities in one body their names will be written to reflect this, with the host name being first. Thus Jacob Carter who is also the Tok'ra Selmak will be written Jacob/Selmak.

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 2

1985

For the first time in fifteen hundred years, Ocasta looked upon the world through human eyes. The first thing he saw upon awakening was a wall of stone, blocking his exit from the caves. As he surveyed the chamber in which his enemies had imprisoned him, his eyes fell upon the array of weapons along one wall of the chamber. Stalking to the weapons, his hand lovingly caressed the zatniketel before picking it up and activiating it. Pleased to see that it was still in working order, he next moved to the long staff weapon to check it, thinking he could use it to blast his way free. Unfortunately for him, the staff weapon had long since ceased to function. "No matter, I will simply use my jeweled bracelet to open the passage," he mumbled to himself as he picked up the bracelet. Made of a metal, unknown to most humans, the bracelet consisted of a wide metal band which encircled the wrist. Attached to this band, were five chains, each with a small metal cap on the end, which would slip over the tip of the corresponding finger. In the center of these chains, lay a jewel, which when the bracelet was worn, would lay flat against the palm. To most eyes this was simply an ornate piece of jewelry, but Ocasta knew it for what it was. It was a device that could be used to both kill and to heal, when worn by someone who was host to a Gou'ld, such as himself. There was no need to test this device, since it drew it's power from the person who wore it, it would always be functional. Spying the coat he had worn when last in human flesh, Ocasta picked up the coat made of flint, or so it appeared and slipped it on. It was this coat which had given him the name by which he was known, Ocasta or Stonecoat. After putting on the coat, Ocasta picked up the bracelet and placed it on his hand. Turning towards the entrance, Ocasta prepared to blast an opening so that he could take up his rightful place as a God amongst these puny humans, when something caught his eye. Turning towards the other end of the chamber, Ocasta smiled at the sight of the Chappa'ai. Faced with a choice, he probed the memories of his new host, hoping to learn the state of the Taur'i. What he learned made his decision for him, striding to the dialing device, he pressed several of the symbols upon it. As he pressed, the Chappa'ai began to spin, locking each symbol into place upon it. After pressing the seventh symbol, Ocasta pressed upon the large crystal in the center of the dialing device, activitating the Chappa'ai. As a wormhole formed in the center of the large ring, a mass of energy shot out into the room before being sucked back into the wormhole. Looking upon the energy that danced in the center of the ring, resembling some sort of living water, Ocasta smiled at the thought of returning to his rightful place among the Gou'ld. Promising himself that he would find those who had imprisoned him in this chamber, forcing him into the stasis jar upon the threat of certain death, and make them pay, he stepped into the wormhole.

2000

Barely escaping his pursuers, Ocasta flew his death glider through the open Chappa'ai just as a Jaffa on the ground fired his staff weapon into the underbelly of the glider. Coming through the other side, Ocasta fought to maintain control of the damaged glider as he tried desperately to land it. It was a fight that would prove futile, as he lost complete control and the glider went into a wild spin before crashing into the planet's surface.

Jacob Carter, formerly of the Taur'i and now host to the Tok'ra Selmak, saw the incoming death glider crash several miles from the gate. Watching the gate carefully, he was relieved when it shut down with no sign of any more Gou'ld or Jaffa following after the glider. Knowing that whoever was in the glider, if he still lived might be able to provide useful information, Jacob/Selmak made his way to the crash site with several other Tok'ra.

When he saw the mangled mess that at one time had been a deadly machine, Jacob/Selmak knew that unless there were a Gou'ld at the controls, there was no chance of survival for the pilot. Sighing despairingly at the way the Gou'ld so carelessly wasted lives, Jacob/Selmak slowly made his way to the wreckage. Carefully, approaching the body within the glider, he pulled the man backwards unprepared for what he saw. Looking back at him, was a young man with blond hair and deep blue eyes. By the armor he wore and the symobls upon it Jacob/Selmak knew this was a Gou'ld, searching the Selmak's memories he knew it to be the Gou'ld Ocasta. However when he looked into the painfilled blue eyes, he saw no sign of the Gou'ld, only the human host was present, which was confirmed a moment later.

"Please...kill me...before he heals," the young man begged Jacob/Selmak.

"Who are you son?" Jacob/Selmak asked, his voice gentle with an underlying hint of caution.

"I'm...Bo Duke."

"Where are you from? What's the last thing you remember?"

"From...Earth...Georgia...there was," Bo stopped speaking as he was overcome with a coughing fit. "An earthquake...trapped...found a jar...I didd...didn't know." Bo explained, just before passing out.

"Jacob, what do you think?" Martouf/Lantesh asked, wondering if they were going to believe this man and help him.

"I think we better get him back to base and get that damn Gou'ld out of him, right after we fit him with a dampening device."

Pulling Bo from the wreckage, the Tok'ra carefully carried him back to their base. Using a set of transport rings, the group beamed into the underground cavern that only the Tok'ra knew of. Taking the young Tau'ri to the base medical facility, they first fitted him with a dampening device, this would keep the Gou'ld unable to regain control of the host. Knowing that time was of the essence if the young man was to survive his injuries, they also knew that it was necessary to control the Gou'ld until they could remove it. Once the dampening device was in place on the young man's chest, the Tok'ra in charge of the medical facility used a ribbon bracelet to heal the man's injuries. Once this was done, they activated the dampening device, allowing the Gou'ld to speak.

"I am Ocasta, you will bow down before your God," the Gou'ld rumbled in a deep bass which seemed to resonate and echo about the room.

"You are a Gou'ld who has stolen this man's body for your own use," Dorar/Andar calmly responded.

"Tok'ra," Ocasta spit the name as though it were a curse. "Release me or you shall feel my wrath," he ordered, struggling against the restraints which held him.

"You are to be given a choice Ocasta, a choice you denied the young man you imprisoned. You may leave this young man's body and live in your natural environment, or you may remain within him and die."

"You are Tok'ra, you wouldn't kill the host to kill me, unless it were in combat," Ocasta replied with a sneer.

"We don't have to kill the host to kill you. Do you think we've been idle all of these millenia? We have the ability to kill you within the host, leaving the host alive and free. So what will it be Ocasta, life or death?"

"And what is to prevent me from killing the host before you slay me?"

"This," Dorar/Andar replied, pressing the dampening device and instantly silencing the Gou'ld. Waiting several minutes, Dorar/Andar finally released the dampening device allowing Ocasta to speak.

"Alright, I will leave willingly," Ocasta grudgingly agreed.

"Good choice," Dorar/Andar responded. Turning to her assistants, Dorar/Andar motioned them forward with the stasis jar which would hold Ocasta until they could free him into a pool containing more of his kind.

In one final act of evil, Ocasta awakened his host just before exiting the body in the same way he entered, through the back of the neck. The scream that Bo gave as the snake-like Gou'ld left him, echoed throughout the Tok'ra complex, bringing several people running with weapons ready.

Arriving in the medical facility, Jacob/Selmak was surprised to see that there was no threat. Seeing the young man lying unconscious on the bed and the stasis jar nearby, he realized what had happened. "I take it Ocasta couldn't resist one last chance to torture him," he remarked to Dorar/Andar.

"That is correct Jacob," Dorar/Andar replied. "Do we know anything of the host?"

"We know he's from Earth, a place called Georgia. Judging by his accent and the fact he's speaking English not Russian, I'm guessing he's from the U.S.." Jacob/Selmak told her. "I have to meet with Martouf, would you let me know when he wakes up. I think since I'm from the U.S., I'll be the best person to speak with him."

"Of course," Dorar/Andar agreed.

Jacob Carter, formerly General Jacob Carter of the U.S. Air Force, walked down the corridor towards the medical facility several hours later. He still marveled at the abilities of the Tok'ra, sometimes he could hardly believe that only a short time ago he had been dying of cancer. That is until his daughter Captain Samantha Carter told him about the Stargate program, bringing him into contact with the Tok'ra. Learning that a dying Tok'ra was in desperate need of a host and that as a host he would be cured of his cancer, Jacob readily agreed. Now as Jacob/Selmak of the Tok'ra, he served as a liason between the Tok'ra and the Tauri, able to help both people in their understanding of each other.

"He's awake?" Jacob/Selmak asked as he stepped into the medical area.

"Yes, I will show you to him," one of the many assistants replied.

Entering the room in which Bo Duke lay recovering from his ordeal, Jacob/Selmak couldn't help sympathyizing with the young man. "Hello Bo, my name's Jacob Carter, I'm from Earth."

"Liar!" Bo screamed as he scooted away from the older man in front of him. He could sense the Gou'ld within this man and didn't understand what kind of game Ocasta was playing with him now.

"You sense my symbiote, I'm sorry Bo I wasn't thinking. I didn't lie to you, but I am also host to the Tok'ra known as Selmak."

"Tok'ra? Prove it," Bo demanded, afraid to believe the first bit of hope he'd had since that day in the caves.

"Would the Gou'ld have freed you from Ocasta? Search within yourself, I know you can tell he's gone."

"Maybe he was killed in the crash," Bo argued.

"If that had happened you would have died too," Jacob/Selmak reminded him. "Bo only the Tok'ra would have the means and the willingness to free you of Ocasta's enslavement."

"I'm really free?" Bo asked, the fear still evident in his voice.

"Yes you are..."

"I can go home?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Bo," Jacob/Selmak replied. "You're home may not even exist anymore for one thing. So let's start with that, do you know what year it was when you were taken?"

"1985."

"Then it's only been fifteen years, and you're from Georgia in the U.S.?"

"Yeah, Hazzard Georgia," Bo replied wistfully. "Mr. Carter, when can I go home? I got to let my uncle and my cousins know that I'm alright."

"It's going to take time to get you back to your family Bo, if we can."

"What do ya mean if you can? Why couldn't ya?" Bo asked, beginning to be afraid that he had only traded one prison for another.

"Well first we have to find out if your family still exists, now since it's only been fifteen years the odds are at least some of them do. Then there's the problem of the Stargate itself, it's a classified program son we can't just let you return to your family and tell them everything that's happened. Which brings up the final point, you will have to be debriefed. There will be a lot of questions, people in the program will want to know everything you know about the Gou'ld. They won't be in a hurry to let you go home before those questions are answered," Jacob/Selmak explained.

"So now I'm a prisoner of the U. S. Government insted of Ocasta? Well maybe I just won't answer their questions," Bo replied angrily.

"You don't want to do that, Bo these people can lock you up for however long it takes to get their answers. There's also another thing you haven't thought of," when Bo looked at him questioningly, Jacob/Selmak continued. "What do you suppose your family thinks happened to you for the last fifteen years?"

"There was an earthquake, oh God, they probably think I'm dead. Nobody knows I'm alive, they really could lock me away forever, couldn't they?"

"I'm afraid they could," Jacob/Selmak confirmed. "There may be a way though," Jacob/Selmak offered.

"What do ya have in mind?" Bo asked, clamping down on the hope that tried to flare to life.

"I'll arrange for a meeting with General Hammond, he's in charge of Stargate command, we'll make a deal with the U.S. government. You'll answer any and all questions they might have, in exchange they will allow you to return home to your family as soon as possible. That is of course after we devise a cover story to explain why you disappeared for fifteen years without a word. You understand that unless they have the proper clearance, you'll never be able to tell your family the truth?"

"I understand that, I'll do whatever I have to if it'll get me home," Bo replied without a thought. "So how long do ya think it'll take to set it up?"

"It shouldn't take more than a few days, think you can wait that long?"

"I guess I can, after fifteen years, what's a few days?" Bo replied with a grin.

"In that case, I'll go get things started," Jacob/Selmak told him with an answering grin, before leaving to set things in motion.

TBC

Y'all know the routine, feed the muse with reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Language

Rating: FRT

A/N: SGC is an abbreviation of Stargate Command. This is a military installation, therefore where appropriate military time will be used. From 1 a.m. to noon the time is spoken of in hundred hours, but using the same numbers civilians use. For instance 6 a.m. would be 0600 hours. From noon on you add one number for each hour, until midnight(2400 hours) For instance 7 p.m. would be 1900 hours.

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 3

In the depths of Cheyene Mountain, in the complex known as Stargate Command, General George Hammond stood waiting. When the alarm had sounded, announcing an unscheduled activation of the stargate, he had hurried to the control room. "Do we have an i.d.?" General Hammond asked of the technician who sat at the gate controls.

"Coming through now, it's the Tok'ra sir?"

"Open the gate," General Hammond ordered, waiting to see who would step through the gate. He glanced through the observation window into the gate room, nodding in approval of the soldiers who stood at the ready, in case of a trick. George smiled when he saw his old friend Jacob Carter stepping through the gate, leaving the control room he hurried to greet his long-time friend.

"Jacob, it's good to see you," he rumbled as he shook the other man's hand.

"It's good to see you too George, but I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

"Of course not, what's the problem this time?" George asked, becoming the General in charge of Stargate Command immediately.

"Actually George, it's good news. Why don't we go to your office and I'll explain," Jacob/Selmak suggested.

Nodding in agreement, General Hammond led the way to his private office. Leaving orders that he wasn't to be disturbed, he took a seat behind his desk and motioned Jacob to a chair. "Now then, what is this good news?"

"A couple of days ago a Gou'ld death glider crashed on the planet we are currently using as a base. We carefully approached the glider, hoping that the pilot had survived and that we could get some information from him. The pilot was no ordinary pilot, he was a Gou'ld. Now this particular Gou'ld was at best a minor Gou'ld, he has never attained the rank of System Lord. He was badly injured, so badly injured that the host was temporarily in control. When he saw us, he begged to be killed before the Gou'ld could heal and then he passed out. We took him back to our base and healed him, after placing a dampening device on him to control the Gou'ld. We were able to convince the Gou'ld to leave him and after talking to him...George he's from the U.S. and he was taken in 1985."

"What? But that would mean there's an active gate on Earth, other than this one. Jacob, are you sure this isn't some kind of Gou'ld trick?" General Hammond asked, hating the thought of another gate on Earth.

"It's no trick George, the young man is from a place called Hazzard, Georgia and I saw the Gou'ld after it left his body. In addition, he has been examined thourghly, there is no chance that a Gou'ld still lives within him. However, I did get the man's name and what happened to him, his story can easily be proven to be true or a lie. His name is Bo Duke and he was inside a cave when there was an earthquake. Trapped inside the cave, he began to look for a way out and found a chamber containing a gate and a stasis jar. That's how he was taken, he opened the jar and during an aftershock he dropped it, breaking it in the process. The next thing he was aware of, was hearing Ocasta, that's the Gou'ld, speaking to him and explaining about the Gou'ld. He has been a host since that time, given the circumstances I'm sure his family believes him to be dead. George, I need your help. Bo would like to return home, he knows that there will be questions and he's willing to answer them, but he wants assurances that he'll be allowed to go home once he does." Jacob/Selmak explained to the man behind the desk, a man he knew to be fair.

"Now Jacob you know it's not that simple. We can't just let him go home, there's bound to be questions and how do we know we can trust this man to remain silent?" General Hammond brought up the objections, he knew would be voiced by others.

"Actually that's where you're wrong George, the Tok'ra have no intention of turning this young man over to the U.S. Government without assurances in writing. George, this boy has been through a living hell for the past fifteen years and he's willing to share whatever he knows. However he needs, no he deserves to be allowed to go home afterwards. We will give you time to check out his story, find out if his family is still alive, too, while you're at it. At the time he was taken he lived with his Uncle Jesse, and his cousins Luke and Daisy. He understands that unless they have the proper clearances he will never be allowed to tell them the truth, and he accepts that. We want assurances that after a period of one month, during which he will remain within Stargate Command, he will be allowed to return to his family. That should give the idiots at the Pentagon plenty of time to develop a cover story. Furthermore, he will agree to be available to answer questions in the future if it becomes necessary."

"I think I can probably get the President to agree to that," the General replied.

"That's a good idea George, it's probably the only way to guarantee the boy's safety. I assume that Harry Mayborne is still a thorn in your side?"

"Yes, most likely he'll be involved in the debriefing. I'll do my best to get the President to order SG-1 to be in charge of the debriefing. They'll get the information, but Jack O'Neill won't allow that boy's rights to be trampled."

"One more thing George, this young man is bound to have nightmares, maybe for years to come. If there's anyway to get security clearance for at least one member of his family, it would help him later."

"I'll see what I can do Jacob. Now I've got a call to make, Samantha's down in her lab I believe." George told him, knowing the other man would undoubtedly want to see his daughter while he was here.

"Thank you George," Jacob/Selmak said before leaving the office and heading off to find Samantha.

Stepping into the physics lab, Jacob/Selmak stood in the doorway watching his daughter Samantha for several minutes. Knocking on the door frame, he drew her attention. "Sami, it's good to see you," he said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"Dad, I wasn't expecting to see you today. There isn't any trouble is there?" Sam asked, knowing that it was unusual for her father to take any time off for a simple visit.

"Can't a father just want to visit his daughter?" Jacob asked in mock outrage.

"Sure, but not my father," Sam replied with a smile, letting him know she was only kidding. "So, what's up?"

"We found an injured Gou'ld on the planet we're using as a base. We were able to convince the Gou'ld to leave the young man he had taken as a host. That's why I'm here, the young man is from Georgia and was taken in 1985. Yes I know, that means there's an active gate on Earth, or there may be," Jacob told her before she could say anything.

"Wow, did you bring him with you?"

"No, I came ahead to negotiate his return to his home. This young man is an innocent victim and he deserves to return home if he wants to. He's willing to answer questions, but I'm here to make sure that he will be allowed to go home afterwards."

"Make sure who'll be allowed to go home? Hello Jacob, good to see ya," Jack O'Neill greeted the older man as he stepped into the room.

"Hello Jack, how have you been?"

"Oh I'm good, kicking Gou'ld butt, saving the world, you know the usual," Jack answered, a grin on his face. "Yourself?"

"Fine, I was just explaining to Sam that we were able to help a young man become free of the Gou'ld who had enslaved him. The young man is from Earth," Jacob began, explaining once again the circumstances that had led them to Bo Duke. "Sam I know you've got work to do, I'm going to leave you to it while I go talk to Daniel and Teal'c. Will you be free for dinner about 1900 hours?" Jacob asked.

"Sure dad, that sounds good," Sam replied, already turning back to the experiment she had been working on.

"Come on Jacob, I think Daniel and Teal'c are in the cafeteria," Jack said, leading the way as they left the lab.

Sitting down at a table in the cafeteria, Jacob greeted Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal'c, the other two members of SG-1. After explaining what had brought him to the SGC, Jacob began to question the two men. "Daniel, Teal'c, what do either of you know about Ocasta?"

"Ocasta is a God of Cherokee legend, his name translates to Stonecoat. He was given this name for the coat he wore that was made of flint. Legend says, he served the creator. He was responsible for creating witches and traveled from village to village stirring up trouble. He is said to have been killed when several women trapped him with a stake through his chest and the young men then burned him alive upon a pyre." Daniel explained, automatically dropping into lecture mode.

"Ocasta was never a System Lord, he has always served others. When he was still on Earth, he was set upon by a group of Tok'ra who forced him into a stasis jar or be burned alive with his host. Daniel Jackson is correct about Ocasta's purpose, he would travel within the ranks of rival System Lords, spying and creating trouble." Teal'c explained, confirming what Jacob/Selmak had already suspected.

"Jack, if George is able to get you put in charge of the debriefing, you'll have to keep Mayborne under control. He's not going to want to accept that Bo doesn't really know very much, probably no more than Teal'c, perhaps less," Jacob/Selmak explained.

"Bo? You seem to be awfully protective of this guy," Jack remarked curiously.

"I know, I suppose it's just because he's from the U.S. and I can imagine the hell he's been through. I only hope we can help him get his life back," Jacob softly stated.

Three days later, the details had been hammered out. Bo would spend a maximum of one month at the SGC, answering any questions he could. At the end of that time, unless he finished sooner, he would be allowed to return to his family. Family, that if General Hammond could manage clearance for, he would be able to confide in.

When Bo stepped through the gate with Jacob/Selmak, General Hammond was waiting for them, along with SG-1. "Jacob," General Hammond greeted his old friend.

"Bo Duke, allow me to introduce General George Hammond, commander of the SGC," Jacob/Selmak began the introductions. "General Hammond, this is Bo Duke formerly of Hazzard Georgia."

"Mr. Duke, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"General Hammond, it's nice to meet ya," Bo responded firmly, hiding his nervousness from the man in front of him.

"Allow me to introduce Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1 and the man in charge of your debriefing. Captain, Dr. Samantha Carter, second in command of SG-1, Dr. Daniel Jackson, also with SG-1 and Teal'c the final member of SG-1."

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, it's an honor to meet the man who was brave enough to defy a god," Bo greeted each in turn.

Bowing his head in acknowledgement, Teal'c gave a small smile of approval at the human's words. "As I am honored to meet you," he rumbled in his deep bass.

"Alright kids, now that the howdy-do's are out of the way, what do ya say we get this show on the road," Jack suggested in his usual joking manner.

Grinning back at the older man, Bo had a feeling he was going to like this guy. "Okay, what's first?"

"Well first you have to be checked out in the infirmary. Don't worry Bo, it's standard procedure. After that we'll show you to your quarters and then if you're up to it, we'll begin the debriefing."

"Sounds good to me Colonel."

Three hours later, and Bo was meeting up with the members of SG-1 in an unused conference room. Stepping into the room, he automatically looked around the room, taking note of where the exits were. Taking a seat nearest the door, he noticed the stranger sitting across from him and wondered why he was wearing a sneer.

"Bo Duke, this is Colonel Harry Mayborne, he will also be involved in the debriefing. However, I will be in charge," Jack told him, though it seemed he was reminding the other Colonel rather than Bo.

"Colonel Mayborne," Bo greeted the other man cautiously.

"Mr. Duke," Colonel Mayborne replied, his voice sounding cold and unfriendly.

"Okay Bo, first things first. How did you first come into contact with the Gou'ld Ocasta?"

"I was in a cave, searching for a little boy that was lost and there was an earthquake..." Bo explained, sitting back in his chair several minutes later and waiting for questions.

"That's all very interesting, but hardly the information we need. Mr. Duke, where exactly is this cave that you spoke of?" Mayborne asked.

"Told you, it's in Hazzard, well not in town of course. It's at the eastern end of Bronson's Canyon, if you can even get into it. That's why I found that room at all, after the quake my way out was blocked off and I was searching for some other way out." Bo explained, his voice as cold as Mayborne's, not liking the other man at all.

"Alright and how important of a System Lord was this Ocasta?" Mayborne again asked the question, not giving anybody else a chance.

"He wasn't a System Lord Colonel, and I'm sure you've already been told that. Ocasta served other System Lords. When he stepped through the gate, it didn't take him long to find somebody to serve. A System Lord named Baal, mostly he spied on other System Lords, feeding Baal information and stirring up trouble for the others." Bo explained to the irritating Colonel sitting on the other side of the table.

"Do you really expect us to believe that Mr. Duke?"

"Alright that's enough Mayborne!" Jack yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. "If you're planning to sit here accusing this man of lying every time he opens his mouth, you can just leave now."

"You can't force me to leave Jack," Harry replied with a sneer.

"Teal'c," Jack said, ignoring Mayborne, "If he opens his mouth again, shoot him."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Teal'c looked pointedly at the other Colonel. Though you would never see it on his face, he enjoyed the look of fear on the other man's face. Such petty self-serving bureaucrats were to be found in all societies it seemed, and Teal'c had never had any use for them.

After several hours, Jack called a halt to the debriefing. Insisting that they all needed to rest, he ignored Mayborne's protest that they should continue. Giving Teal'c the task of escorting Bo about the base, knowing he would keep Mayborne from bothering the younger man, Jack headed off to see the General. Knocking on the General's door, Jack stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. "General, we need to talk," he stated without preamble.

"What is it Jack?"

"It's Mayborne sir, he insists on treating Bo as though he's still a Gou'ld. He can't seem to grasp the concept that the boy is a victim, not a criminal. I want him removed from the debriefing team, Sir."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't do that. Now before you say something we'll both regret, I will talk to him. In the meantime, I have some news."

"Sir?" Jack asked, relaxing and taking a seat in front of the desk.

"I've been doing some checking on Bo's family. Unfortunately his Uncle Jesse died a couple of years ago, however his cousins Luke and Daisy are still alive. In fact they are both living in Hazzard at the Duke farm, I'm sure Bo will be pleased to hear that. Now, Luke Duke was in the Marines and was involved in a couple of operations for special forces, so he has some experience with classified secrets. Daisy Duke has a Ph.D. in Ecology and has worked with the Pentagon on a couple of classified projects. No promises Colonel, and I don't want you to tell our guest yet, but I may be able to get them the necessary clearance. If I can, he may have to wait a month to go home, but perhaps he can see his cousins a bit sooner." General Hammond, finished delivering his news before leaning back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face. It wasn't often he could surprise Jack O'Neill, and he always enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry sir, for what I was thinking," Jack clarified when he saw the confused look on his superior's face. "I should've known you'd be looking out for the boy."

"It's alright Jack, just don't tell me exactly what you were thinking, I'd hate to have to officially reprimand you. I'd like to take credit for it, but it was actually Jacob's idea. He pointed out that Bo would benefit from having somebody to talk to once he's home. He suggested that I should try to get clearance for at least one of his family members if I could. I just hope, I'll be able to, but not a word to him. After all he's been through I wouldn't want to get his hopes up, only to have it blow up in our faces."

"Yes sir, permission to share the first part of the news with Bo," Jack requested, rising to his feet and standing at attention.

"Permission granted, dismissed," General Hammond replied. "Oh and Jack," the General called before he could leave, "try not to kill Mayborne. You wouldn't believe the paperwork involved."

"Yes sir, I'll remember that," Jack replied with a chuckle, leaving the office eager to share the news with their young guest.

TBC

A/N: I know Bo would actually be 40 years old at this point, however a host to a Gou'ld doesn't age. It is true that when the Gou'ld leaves the host the aging process catches up, but since we're talking about only 15 years I'm assuming it wouldn't be that noticible. The fact he looks younger is why they will tend to think of him as young.

Okay y'all know the drill. The muse needs reviews, please feed the muse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Disturbing Imagery

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 4

General Hammond sat in his office wishing that he could let Colonel O'Neill shoot Colonel Maybourne. The man just couldn't seem to resist causing trouble. When Maybourne had gotten wind of Hammond's efforts to gain security clearance for at least one of the Duke cousins, he had called Senator Kinsey. Kinsey, angry that the Stargate program had been kept a secret from the American public and most of the government, immediately called Hammond. Kinsey told George that if he continued in his efforts, Kinsey would call the president and convince him that Bo Duke should never be allowed to go home. George Hammond really didn't understand some people. It wouldn't harm Maybourne or Kinsey to let one of the Dukes, if they could, be cleared to hear about the Stargate program. However, for reasons that nobody would probably ever know, the two men had decided to treat Bo Duke as the enemy. Picking up the phone, General Hammond hit the intercom and called Colonel O'Neill to his office.

Twenty minutes later, a very angry Jack O'Neill left the General's office and headed for the base gym. Leaving the locker room a few minutes later, Jack grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and went directly for the punching bags. Picturing first Harry Maybourne and then Senator Kinsey, Jack mercilessly pummeled the bag.

In the quarters that had been assigned to him, Bo lay on the bed watching television and catching up with the world. For the past ten days, his life had been filled with answering questions, but not today. Today, Jack had called a halt to the questioning after Maybourne had implied one too many times that Bo's wasn't being completely honest with them. The thing Bo couldn't understand was why Jack O'Neill seemed so sure that he wasn't lying. He didn't appreciate Maybourne's words any, but he could understand why the man would be suspicious. After all, how many people ever managed to gain their freedom once they were taken as a host? Deciding that he should take advantage of the break, Bo had returned to his quarters and turned on the t.v.. Flipping through the channels, he stopped when he came across something called C-Span. Staring in amazement, Bo could hardly believe that there was a channel devoted to watching the workings of Congress. After several minutes of watching, and realizing that he was only finding more questions instead of answers, Bo reached for the remote. Before his finger could push a button, Bo saw a familiar face and froze. Moving closer, Bo stared at the screen, sure he must be seeing things. _It can't be him. That's got to just be somebody who looks like him. _Bo thought to himself, trying to convince himself that the man on the t.v. couldn't be who he thought it was. Then the man's name was called, and he began to speak, removing all doubt. Falling back onto the floor from where he squatted in front of the t.v., Bo began to laugh loudly.

Walking past Bo's door, Daniel Jackson paused when he heard a loud yell coming from inside. Knowing that Maybourne had been giving Bo a pretty hard time, he decided to check and make sure he wasn't causing more trouble. Knocking on the door, Daniel became concerned when he didn't get a response from inside the room. Slowly opening the door, he couldn't help chuckling at the sight that greeted him. "Hi, uh sorry, didn't mean to intrude. I heard you yell, when you didn't answer my knock, I thought I'd check and make sure you were okay, I'll just..."

"It's okay Daniel, guess I didn't hear you knock. Actually you could help me out here, I was watching t.v. and I came across this C-Span channel. Is that real?"

"Yeah it's real," Daniel replied. "You know I don't think I've ever heard anybody laughing when they watch C-Span. I've heard people yell at the politicians, even seen a few cry at the decisions they made, but I've never heard anybody laugh."

"Well I wasn't laughing at what they were saying. I was laughing because I saw an old friend on the t.v., he's a Senator apparently. I grew up with Cooter, heck his cb handle was Crazy Cooter if that tells ya anything. So when I saw him on there, and seen that he's a Senator, well I just can't imagine Cooter Davenport in a suit and playing politics."

"Wait a minute, Senator Davenport from Georgia is a friend of your's?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, well I just didn't think about you knowing somebody in politics," Daniel explained, not wanting to say anything else until he spoke to the General. "Sorry to have interrupted you, I'll just be going now," Daniel said as he turned towards the door.

"Could you stay for a little bit?" Bo asked, surprising the other man. "I've actually been hoping for the chance to talk to you privately."

"Me? Okay, what can I help you with?" Daniel asked, stepping further into the room and sinking into a chair.

"I've noticed that you've been asking a lot of questions about how aware I was as a host. I was just wondering if there's a reason or is it just curiosity?"

"Oh...well there's a reason. When you were a host, did you ever meet Amonet?"

"Apophis' mate? Yeah, I met her a few times, why?"

"Her host is my wife Sha're..."

"Okay, but I don't see how knowing how much she's aware of is going to help you."

"I'm not real sure about that myself, I suppose I'm just looking for hope that I might be able to save Sha're from the Gou'ld."

"Daniel, I can't tell you exactly what Sha're may have experienced, but I can tell you this. If, when you're out there gating to different planets, you ever get Amonet in your sights, take the shot."

"What? How can you say that? Don't you think Sha're deserves a chance to live free of the Gou'ld? Shouldn't she be given the same freedom you've been given?" Daniel fired questions at Bo, angry at the suggestion that he should kill his own wife.

"Yeah she deserves the chance, any host deserves the chance. The problem is, she's probably not going to ever get that chance. Look Daniel, I know that you want to think you can save Sha're. You think you'll find her, get her away from Apophis and take her to the Tok'ra. There's several problems with that dream though, and that's exactly what it is Daniel, a dream. For starters, you'd have to get her away from Apophis, and since she's his mate that's not likely. Let's say for the sake of argument that you do get her away from him, then what? Do you really think Amonet is just going to let you take her to the Tok'ra for removal. I'll guarantee you Daniel, that snake will kill Sha're before she lets you take her to the Tok'ra," Bo told him, using Jack's word for the Gou'ld.

"So what, Ocasta was the only Gou'ld who would let himself be removed from a host?" Daniel angrily questioned.

"He didn't have a choice Daniel. The only reason I'm free is because I got lucky, extremely lucky. If I had crashed anywhere except for a Tok'ra planet, Ocasta would've healed and I'd still be a prisoner in my own body. Believe me Daniel, if Sha're could talk to you herself she would beg for death, just like I did. Jacob didn't tell you that did he? When he found me in the wreckage of that death glider, that was what I did. I begged him to kill me before Ocasta could heal. After the torture he had put me through, death was something I welcomed. When we crashed, Ocasta was screaming, but I was calm, only hoping the crash would finally end my nightmare. Daniel if somebody had taken me from the other Gou'ld and tried to take me to the Tok'ra, Ocasta would have killed us both rather than let me go free." Bo told the younger man, knowing that it was necessary to be harsh, if he was going to make Daniel accept the truth.

"So I should just deny Sha're the chance, no matter how small and kill her if I get the chance? I can't believe you would suggest that!" Daniel yelled, standing up and moving to leave.

"Do you love her?" Bo asked quietly, making no move to stop the other man.

"Of course I love her, what kind of question is that?"

"Daniel, would you let me tell you a story? I think after you hear this, you'll understand why I said what I did."

"I don't know why I'm listening to you, but go ahead," Daniel agreed, returning to his seat.

"I don't know exactly what Sha're may have gone through. I do know that she's suffering, that Amonet torments her daily. I know what you're going to say Daniel, just because Ocasta did that to me doesn't mean Amonet is torturing Sha're. I'm sure Teal'c and Jacob have explained that the Gou'ld have an almost collective memory when it comes to certain things. A lot of their history is imprinted on their dna. So even if they're seperated from others of their kind for centuries, certain things will still be true for them. Believe me when I tell you Daniel, they all torment their hosts, it's a way of breaking down resistance. What I'm going to tell you took place only a few years ago. It's only one incident, but it gives you an idea of what the host is put through by the Gou'ld." Bo paused, looking down at the floor steeling himself to relate his story, taking a deep breath, he began. "We were on a planet that was controlled by one of Baal's enemies and Ocasta had worked his way into the ranks of this enemy. He had been assigned to this planet, he thought it was a test to be sure of his loyalty. We had only been there about a week, when I saw this little girl. She couldn't have been more than ten years old Daniel. Well when I saw her, she reminded me of my cousin Daisy. I knew what Ocasta could do with that kind of information and I tried to stop the thought. I wasn't fast enough though and he caught the thought. He had that little girl brought to him and he..." Bo stopped speaking as the memories began to overwhelm him. "Sorry, it's just hard to talk about, really hard. He had the little girl put into a room and he searched my memories for images of my cousin at the same age. Once he had the images, he had some clothes made for the girl that were similar to what Daisy had worn when she was young. He had the female slaves fix her hair too, he wanted her to look as much like Daisy as he could. Then he went into the room where she was and he...I tried to stop him, but there was nothing I could do to save either of us."

"Bo, it's alright you don't have to tell me anymore," Daniel interrupted him, hoping to spare him some pain.

"No, you need to hear this, you need to understand what Sha're could be suffering. Ocasta used my body to rape that little girl, and while he was hurting her he forced my memories of Daisy to the surface. Not only did I have to see the terror on that little one's face, but I had to see constant images of Daisy in my mind's eye. Daniel, Ocasta not only hurt me by using my body to hurt and terrorize a child, he tainted my memories of my cousin forever. If I ever do see my cousins again, I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at Daisy without feeling ashamed and dirty. He raped that little girl several times over the course of a couple of days and then he beat her to death. I never even knew her real name, as soon as Ocasta knew she reminded me of Daisy that was all he ever called her. I don't know what kind of horrors Sha're is being forced to suffer, but I promise you Amonet is torturing her. Daniel if you love her, you have to kill her if you ever get the chance. Don't condemn her to a hundred lifetimes of suffering in the hope that a miracle will occur, because that's what it will take. That's what my escape was Daniel, don't kid yourself into thinking it was anything else."

"I can't say that I'll be able to do what you suggested Bo, but I will think about it. Bo, did Ocasta do stuff like that a lot?" Daniel asked, not sure he wanted to know, but needing the answer.

"Yeah, he did Daniel. For the last fifteen years, I've been forced to watch while my body was used to rape, torture and murder hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Men, women and children, the worst part was knowing that it was partially my fault that he was doing the things he did." Bo confessed his deepest secret, turning away in shame.

"How could it have been your fault? Bo you were a prisoner, as much as if you had been locked in a cell somewhere," Daniel assured the other man.

"Yeah, I was a prisoner, a prisoner who wouldn't accept his fate. I tried to just give in to him as soon as I realized he was hurting others to get to me. I never could though, no matter how hard I tried, that Duke pride wouldn't let me just knuckle under. I did try to hide it from him though, but he always found out and then he would hurt some innocent person. Seeing what Ocasta was willing to do as he tried to break me, I actually cursed my heritage. For the first time in my life I found myself wishing that Uncle Jesse hadn't raised me to know right from wrong. I cursed him for teaching me to always fight against the evil in the world, to always fight for what was right and be proud of the Duke name. Daniel, my uncle raised me from the time I was a baby, he's the only father I ever knew, how could I hate him, even for a second?" Bo asked, sounding very much like a lost, scared little boy.

"Did you really hate him Bo, or was it Ocasta planting the idea in your head?"

"I didn't hate him, not really. I hated Ocasta, hated myself for fighting back and yeah he did suggest that it was the way Uncle Jesse raised me that was causing my rebellion. I'm sorry, didn't mean to get off the subject, I just wanted you to understand the sort of things the Gou'ld do to break their hosts."

"It's okay Bo, thank you for telling me and if you ever need to talk I'm here," Daniel offered.

"Thanks Daniel, I appreciate that but not right now okay? I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little while, all of a sudden I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Okay Bo, I'll see ya later," Daniel said. Saying good-bye he stepped out into the corridor, shuddering as he thought of Bo's story. Wanting to do something to help Bo, Daniel headed toward General Hammond's office. As he moved towards the General's office, Daniel passed by the gym just in time to hear Jack O'Neill cursing Maybourne and Kinsey.

Stepping into the gym, Daniel smiled as Jack beat the punching bag, cursing Maybourne and Kinsey. Knowing how Jack's mind worked, Daniel was pretty sure he was picturing the two men's faces as he worked the bag. "So what did they do this time?" Daniel asked, not really surprised that Jack wasn't even slightly startled. Given his background with black ops, Daniel knew that Jack was always aware when somebody entered his space.

"Causing trouble, what else? Maybourne got wind of Hammond trying to get clearance for one of Bo's cousins and he called Kinsey. Kinsey's threatening to go to the president if Hammond doesn't stop and he'll fix it so Bo never gets to go home." Jack answered, giving the bag several more hard punches as he spoke.

"Well then, maybe you'll want to come to the General's office with me," Daniel suggested mysteriously.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack smiled in anticipation, "Just give me ten minutes Danny." Jack told him as he went into the locker room for a quick shower. Coming back out a few minutes later, Jack clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "So Danny tell me, how do you plan to tame the lions?"

"Come in," General Hammond called in response to the knock on his office door.

"General, could we have a few minutes?" Daniel asked.

"Of course Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you?"

"Actually it's not for me, it's for Bo," Daniel began with a smile. "Jack told me about Kinsey's threat General, how would you like to ruin his whole year?"

"Colonel O'Neill what is he talking about?" Hammond barked at his officer, his patience thin after having already dealt with Kinsey.

"I don't know General. Danny how do you plan on doing that?"

"Have either of you ever heard of Senator Davenport?"

"Isn't he from Georgia?" Jack asked.

"Yes he is, and he's also an old friend of Bo Duke's," Daniel told the other two men. "He's also gotten to be pretty friendly with the president, so if..."

"If we could get him clearance, he could help us with getting clearance for Bo's cousins in spite of Kinsey and Maybourne." General Hammond finished for him, a big grin spreading across his face. "Thank you Dr. Jackson, now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have some calls to make."

"Good idea ya had there Danny. Come on I'll buy ya a cup of coffee in the cafeteria," Jack offered, grabbing Daniel's arm and leading him out of the office. Jack couldn't wait to see the look on Maybourne's face when Senator Davenport arrived, and ruined his plans.

TBC

Okay y'all know the drill. I'm sure the low number of reviews on the last chapter was due to the server move and ensuing problems. However now the muse for this story is really hungry, please feed the muse with reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Language

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts/reading of files

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 5

On a plane high above the American heartland, Cooter Davenport sat reading the classified files he'd been handed upon boarding the private plane. _Amazing, I can't believe this program has been operating all this time and I never even heard of it. The stargate is a device that can be used to create a stable wormhole, allowing travel to other planets if they, too, possess a stargate. The stargate system was originally built by a race of aliens known as the Ancients. We do not know when the Ancients built the system or exactly when they disappeared. Several thousand years ago a member of a parasitic race known as the Gou'ld arrived on Earth. This Gou'ld took a human as a host(they do this by burrowing into the victim's neck and attaching to the brain stem), using this host the Gou'ld took the name of Ra, the egyptian sun god. Using a stargate, Ra brought others of his kind to Earth, where they too took human hosts and adopted the persona of various human gods. The Gou'ld took several thousand humans to other planets, working them as slaves in their naquadh mines(naquadh is an alien mineral with ten times the energy of plutonimum). Some of these slaves were also turned into Jaffa, the Jaffa became incubators for the infant Gou'ld and soldiers in the service of beings they perceive to be gods. Approximately ten thousand years ago, the humans on Earth rebelled against their Gou'ld masters, forcing them to leave the planet and burying the stargate. In 1928, the stargate was rediscovered in the Giza plain by a group of archaelogists led by a Dr. Langford. In 1945, hoping that the stargate was some type of weapon, the U.S. military began a series of experiments. These experiments ended when one of the researchers, Ernest Littlefield, went through the gate and was lost. In 1992, the stargate program was reestablished by Dr. Catherine Langford, daughter of the man who had found the gate. After several years of trying to make the stargate work, Dr. Langford brought a young archaelogist/linguist, Dr. Daniel Jackson to work on the project. With Dr. Jackson's help, the stargate was made operational and a team led by Colonel Jack O'Neill gated to the planet Abydos. During a battle on the planet they successfully killed the Gou'ld Ra and returned to Earth, leaving Dr. Jackson behind with his native wife. It was believed that there were no more Gou'ld. However in the interest of safety, a guard was established on the stargate deep within Cheyenne mountain. Two years later, a group of Jaffa came through the gate in Cheyenne mountain, killing several soldiers and taking others hostage. Col. O'Neill was recalled to active duty and sent to Abydos to investigate where these attackers had come from. Conferring with Dr. Jackson, Col. O'Neill was told that Dr. Jackson had discovered a map, containing addresses for thousands of other gates. While O'Neill and Jackson were at the map site, a group of Jaffa came through the Abydos gate and took several prisoners, including Jackson's wife and brother-in-law. Upon returing to the area of the gate, O'Neill was able to get the gate address from one of the injured soldiers. Later leading a team to the planet Chulac, O'Neill and his team were captured. The Gou'ld known as Apophis visited the prison, introducing the prisoners to his new mate(Jackson's wife) and chose another(Jackson's brother-in-law) to host another Gou'ld. He then gave the order to kill the remaining prisoners. The Jaffa known as Teal'c(first prime to Apophis) chose this time to fight against the being he had realized was a false god. Helping Col. O'Neill and his team, they fought their way to the gate and returned to Earth, bringing Teal'c with them. Since that time, Col. O'Neill and his team SG-1, have gated to many planets in the hopes of finding allies and/or technology to help in the fight against the Gou'ld. _Cooter shook his head in amazement. Even with the pictures and mission reports he'd been given, he could hardly believe this was real. If it weren't for the expense involved, he would've been certain that somebody was playing a joke on him. He knew though, that none of his colleagues would risk being caught using government funds for something like this. That left him with no choice but to believe what he was reading. Of course, now that he'd decided it was true, that brought up the next question. Why was he being given clearance and access to this program? When the fasten seatbelt sign came on, Cooter hoped he would soon have his answer.

Arriving at Cheyenne mountain, Cooter was assigned an escort and shown to the elevator that would take him down to level 28 and the Stargate. "So, this stargate, I guess it's a pretty impressive piece of equipment?"

"Yes Senator Davenport, you could say that and yes they really do use it to gate to other planets." Major Paul Davis replied to both the asked and unasked question.

"Guess everybody asks that one, don't they?" Cooter asked the Major, an amused grin on his face.

"Yes sir," the Major replied.

They rode the rest of the way to level 28 in silence. Following the orders he'd been given, Major Davis escorted the Senator directly to the gateroom. Stepping into the control room, the Major cleared his throat, "General Hammond sir, this is Senator Davenport of Georgia. Senator, this is General Hammond, commanding officer of Stargate Command," the Major introduced the two men and quietly backed away.

"General Hammond, nice to meet you," Cooter greeted the middle-aged, balding man, offering his hand.

"Senator Davenport, good to meet you too sir," General Hammond replied, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake in greeting. General Hammond stepped aside as Cooter stepped towards the observation window. The General smiled at the look of awed amazement on the Senator's face, a look he'd seen on the face of every person when they first laid eyes on the gate.

"So, um this is the Stargate?" Cooter asked, turning towards the General and hooking a thumb over his shoulder towards the gate.

"Yes sir it is."

Turning back around, Cooter stared at the large gate, amazed at the size and beauty of the thing. "Whooeee, would ya look at the size of that thing? Y'all really go through that thing to other planets?" Cooter asked, looking at the General, seeing the other man nod in response, he continued. "And aliens, honest to God aliens come through that gate to Earth?"

"Yep, and not a single one of 'em can drive," a voice spoke from behind Cooter, startling him into silence.

Slowly turning around, Cooter's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of his dead friend standing before him. "General, I don't know who this man really is, but I'm telling ya now I don't think this is funny."

"Cooter it's me, I'm really here, it ain't no joke," Bo tried to tell him, disappointed at Cooter's reaction.

"Bull! You ain't Bo Duke, Bo died fifteen years ago, trapped in a cave because of an earthquake." Cooter replied, getting angrier by the second.

"Only I didn't die Cooter, wish I had but I wasn't that lucky," Bo replied, not noticing that the others in the room had moved away from them.

"Now see, that proves you ain't Bo. No way would Bo Duke ever wish for death, he would fight to stay alive if there was any way to do it."

"You're right I would've, before that day in the caves at least. I'll tell ya what Cooter, I can prove I'm who I say I am. I'll tell ya something that nobody else would know,how's that?" Bo asked. When Cooter didn't say anything but only continued to stare at him, an angry look on his face, Bo went on. "Let me think...I know the perfect thing. That time those two men stole the General and wrecked him in the pond. Everybody thought it was me and Luke in the car and that we was dead. When you saw us out in the barn during the wake, you almost fainted. In fact if Uncle Jesse hadn't caught you, ya would've ended up on the ground for sure."

"I'll be a...it really is you, but how?" Cooter asked, too stunned to move.

"Turns out I wasn't alone in the cave. That earthquake opened up another cave and there was a stargate in there. There was also a Gou'ld in a stasis jar, during an aftershock the jar broke and the Gou'ld took me as a host."

"Wait a minute now, how can that be? The papers I read said that once a host is taken they can never be freed, the Gou'ld will kill the host before they'll let them go."

"That's true, I got lucky though," Bo replied, before telling his story once again. When he finished explaining how he had came to be back on Earth and free of the Gou'ld, Bo waited nervously for Cooter's reaction. He didn't have to wait long; a few seconds after hearing what had happened to his friend, Cooter gave a loud rebel yell and grabbed Bo in a bear hug.

"Man it's good to see you buddyro. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again until I was knocking on them pearly gates. How did Luke and Daisy react?"

"They didn't, they don't know yet Cooter. I can't go home until we finish the debriefing and the Pentagon has to come up with some kind of cover story. Even once I'm home, I'll never be able to tell them the truth," Bo explained, reminding Cooter of the classified nature of the Stargate program.

"Right, right. Sorry I wasn't thinking, well that answers one question," Cooter said.

"What question was that Senator Davenport?" General Hammond asked.

"I was wondering why I was being told about the Stargate while I was on the way here. I'm guessing it's got something to do with Bo, oh and General I'd appreaciate it if you just called me Cooter."

"Yes Sen...Cooter, you're right about why you're here. Do you happen to know Senator Bob Kinsey or Col. Harry Maybourne?"

"Kinsey, what's that old polecat got to do with this?" Cooter asked, knowing if Kinsey was involved it couldn't be good.

"Actually I'd prefer to discuss that with you in private. I know you'd like to spend some time with Bo, but we really do need to settle this as soon as we can."

"Why don't y'all go ahead and do that now, I've got a meeting with the debriefing team anyway," Bo suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but we are gonna talk later buddyro," Cooter told his friend, still not quite over the shock of finding his friend alive.

"You bet Cooter, General if y'all will excuse me," Bo said, giving Cooter one last hug and leaving the room.

Leading the way to his nearby office, General Hammond didn't say a word until they were safely inside with the door shut. "Please have a seat," Hammond offered, motioning to a chair and moving to sit behind his desk.

"Alright General we're alone so how about you tell me what's going on?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Bo, none of us here want to get his hopes up. We've been trying to get clearance for at least one of his cousins, though I'd prefer both of them to be given clearance. I was making pretty good headway too, until Col. Maybourne got wind of it. I haven't figured out why but Maybourne has decided that Bo is no better than a Gou'ld. He doesn't seem to grasp the concept that Bo is a victim, and he didn't do anything wrong. Well he went to Kinsey and that...polecat I believe you called him, stuck his oar in. He's told me that if I continue in my attempts to gain security clearance for Bo's cousins, he will make sure that Bo is locked up and never allowed to return home. I thought that's it, and then we found out about you and your connection to the Duke family. Now getting clearance for you was simple, especially since your friends with the President."

"So I'm here to help you do an end-run around Kinsey and this Maybourne fella? Well shoot General even if it didn't involve Bo I'd help ya. Anything that will upset Kinsey and you can count me in," Cooter told Hammond, a grin on his face.

"General, I need to talk to yo..." Jack O'Neill trailed off as he stepped into the General's office and saw a stranger sitting there.

"Col. O'Neill, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be debriefing Bo?" Hammond asked, clearly not pleased with the way Jack had burst into the room.

"Sorry sir, yes sir I am, I left Teal'c in charge. I thought with Maybourne in the meeting it would be a good time to talk, I didn't know you had company."

"Actually I'm glad you're here, I just wish you'd learn to knock Jack," Hammond replied, motioning the other man to take a seat. "Col. Jack O'Neill I'd like to introduce you to Senator Cooter Davenport."

"You're Bo's friend from Hazzard?" Jack asked, taking the other man's hand and shaking it warmly.

"Yes Colonel I am, I suppose whatever you need to discuss with the General involves Kinsey and Maybourne?"

"Yep," Jack replied. Turning back to the General he explained why he was there. "General, I don't like what Kinsey is pulling and you know that. Now I know you told me you had some ideas, but I thought I'd see what I could dig up in the meantime. Guess what I found out about Mr. Family Values?" Jack asked, tossing a manila envelope onto the General's desk.

"What's this Jack?" Hammond asked, picking up the envelope and carefully opening it. Pulling the contents out, George was surprised to see pictures of Kinsey and he wasn't alone. George Hammond wouldn't have been all that surprised to see pictures of the senator with a woman other than his wife. In his experience most politicians were hypocrites, and the ones who made the most noise about family values were often the worst. However pictures of Kinsey with his much younger and very male lover were a complete shock to Hammond. Dropping the pictures onto the desk, Hammond stared at Jack in amazement, "Col. just where did you get these?"

"Well you remember the other day when I took a few days leave? I made a little trip to a lovely little cabin in the Poconos, and guess who else was there? Now what do ya suppose the voting public would think if they were to see those?" Jack asked, gesturing towards the incriminating pictures.

Reaching forward Cooter grabbed the pictures from the desk, "You know I've always suspected he was cheating on his wife. I sure never expected it to be with another man though, Colonel, General, I've got a proposal for y'all. Now the way I see it, if either of you gentlemen show these pictures to Kinsey it won't work. He's got too much power, which he can use to destroy either one of you. Now me on the other hand, I'm just a good ole boy from Georgia who made good. I ain't go no skeletons in my closet that he can hold over my head and I've got just as much power as Kinsey. You let me show him them pictures and I'll tell him how the cow ate cabbage."

"You know Senator, I think I might grow to like you, in spite of your poor career choice," Jack said, a grin on his face and a twinkle in his brown eyes. "So when do you want to do this?"

"How much longer do you think it'll be until Bo's done with this debriefing?"

"Honestly, we could probably stop now, I think he's told us all he can. But the higher-ups are going to want to make sure, so probably another couple of weeks," Jack replied.

"Can I ask y'all something, why are you so determined to get clearance for Luke or Daisy?"

"For Bo's sake, you see Senator..."

"Call me Cooter please."

"Alright Cooter, Bo was forced to be a host to a Gou'ld for fifteen years. Now you don't spend all that time with one of those snakes in ya and not be affected by it. He's already had a few nightmares that I know of and I don't think that's gonna stop just cause he's home. Bo won't be able to tell anybody the truth though, and that's why we want clearance for one or both of his cousins. After all he's been through, he should have at least one person he can talk to when it all gets to be too much," Jack explained.

"I hadn't thought of that, I guess he's been through a pretty rough time the last fifteen years."

"No Cooter, he's been in hell for the last fifteen years," Jack informed him, making no attempt to sugar-coat it.

Swallowing hard, Cooter looked down at the pictures he still held. As he thought about the torment his friend had suffered, for no other reason than he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, his anger grew. How dare that pompous ass Kinsey threaten to keep Bo a prisoner for the rest of his life, just because he felt like his toes had been stepped on? Cooter couldn't figure out exactly how Kinsey's toes had been stepped on, but he knew the man well enough to know that's why he was behaving like he was. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I believe I have a colleague to see. Would y'all tell Bo that I'll be back in a couple of days?"

"Oh you won't need to go back to D.C., Kinsey's here, he's staying at the Holiday Inn," Hammond explained.

"Thank you General, tell Bo I'll see him later," Cooter replied, standing up and moving to the door, the pictures once more safely in their envelope. "By the way Colonel, I suppose you have the negatives in a safe place?" At O'Neill's nod, Cooter turned the knob, opening the door and heading off to see Kinsey.

"Yes sir, I think I'm gonna get along just fine with Senator Davenport," Jack spoke the thought aloud, bringing a smile to the General's face.

Thirty minutes later, Cooter was pulling into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn. Climbing from the rental car, Cooter went into the office and asked for directions to Senator Kinsey's room. Taking the elevator to the third floor, he walked to room 318 and gave a sharp knock. Grinning at the shocked look on Kinsey's face, Cooter used it to his advantage and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hello Bob, what are you doing in Colorado Springs?"

"None of your business Davenport," Kinsey snapped at the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked me that Bob, I was invited here by a General Hammond," Cooter replied, grinning at the panicked look on Kinsey's face.

"Hammond, how do you know him?"

"I don't Bob, or rather I didn't until recently. He wanted to show me the Stargate and help reunite me with an old friend. You know Bob, I've known Bo Duke since we was kids, and I sure don't appreciate the threats I hear you've been making."

"Well isn't that just too damn bad. You don't think I care about what you think do you?" Kinsey snarled derisively.

"No, don't figure you do, not that it matters any. I actually came here to show you something Bob," Cooter told him, tossing him the envelope.

Catching the envelope, Bob Kinsey opened it and drew out the contents, never taking his eyes off of Cooter. Finally looking down at what he held, Bob nearly fainted at what he saw. He decided to try to bluff his way out of this, "So, why should I care about some doctored photographs?"

"You shouldn't, if they were doctored. But then we both know they ain't doctored, don't we Bob? Now you know I don't care what you do in your private life, but I've got a feeling your constituents wouldn't feel the same way. Here's the deal Bob, you're gonna stop threatening Bo Duke or anybody else connected with the Stargate program. You won't do anything to threaten Bo's family or to interfere with them getting clearance, if they are in fact able to. If you don't do what I'm telling you, well then I'm afraid those pictures are likely to turn up in some might embarassing places. Do we have a deal? Oh and call Maybourne off, don't bother denying he's your pet dog, I've done my homework."

"Alright we have a deal," Kinsey agreed, knowing he had no choice if he wanted to keep his careeer. "Now get out," he snarled at Cooter, throwing open the door and slamming it behind the other man when he stepped into the hall.

Cooter grinned, figuring he could let Kinsey have that one small victory. "That went well," he muttered to himself, heading for his car and driving back to the base.

TBC

A/N: Parts of the reunion scene in the gateroom, specifically Cooter's reaction to the gate and Bo's remark about none of them driving are courtesy of Firechild(Sparkx)

Okay y'all, don't forget the normal offering to the muse. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Tissue Warning

Rating: FRT

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 6

Arriving back at Cheyenne Mountain, Cooter was surprised to find Colonel O'Neill waiting for him when he reached level 28. He had known he would need an escort, but had been expecting to see Major Davis waiting for him. "Colonel O'Neill, shouldn't you still be debriefing Bo?"

"Called it short for the day, and it's Jack," the Colonel answered.

"Is everything okay with Bo?" Cooter asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah, just Maybourne being a jerk, as usual. I decided to give Bo a break, the fact it ruined Maybourne's day was just icing on the cake."

"From what I've heard, that doesn't really surprise me any," Cooter replied with a smile. "Is Bo in his quarters?"

"Probably, want me to show you where that is?" Jack offered.

"Thanks, so Jack you said earlier that Bo's had a few nightmares. How do you know that?" Cooter asked, as they walked down the corridor.

"I was walking by his quarters, heard him screaming. He won't talk much about what happened to him. I do know he told Daniel about something, and whatever it was had Daniel in the bathroom afterwards throwing up."

"Dang, you ain't got any idea what it was?"

"No, Danny hasn't said," Jack replied, coming to a stop. "That's his quarters there," Jack told him, pointing to a door a few feet away.

"Thanks Jack, for everything," Cooter told him, shaking the Colonel's hand before turning towards Bo's door.

Bo jumped slightly when the knock sounded at his door, afraid it would be Maybourne and not wanting to deal with him, he ignored it.

"Bo, you in there buddyro?"

Hearing Cooter's voice, Bo smiled and opened the door. "Man it's good to see you," Bo said, grabbing Cooter and pulling him into a hug. "Get on in here," Bo said, moving them into the room, and shutting the door behind him. Pulling away from Cooter, Bo held the other man at arm's length and studied him carefully. "Cooter, I..." Bo broke off and grabbed Cooter for another hug. "I thought I'd never see ya again Coot," Bo whispered into his friend's ear, his voice thick with emotion.

"Same here buddyro, I still can't hardly believe you're alive," Cooter replied, patting his lost friend on the back.

Drawing back, Bo moved to sit on the end of the bed, motioning Cooter to take one of the chairs. "So tell me about Hazzard, Cooter. How are Luke and Daisy?" Bo asked, anxious for news of his family.

"Well you know Hazzard Bo, it hasn't really changed none, except that Rosco is now Boss and Sheriff." Cooter told him, not surprised when Bo began to laugh at that. "Ol Red took over my garage when I went to D.C., though nowadays his daughter Mavis does most of the work."

"Mavis? Well guess that makes sense, she always did like hanging out around the garage with her daddy."

"Let's see now, um, Rhuebottoms is still operating, folks in Hazzard seem to prefer a small general store to one of the big chains. Dr. Appleby retired, but we still got a good doctor..."

"Cooter! What about Luke and Daisy? They're okay ain't they?" Bo asked, interrupting his friend.

"Yeah Bo, they're okay, but they ain't the same as when you last saw them," Cooter began to explain. "Bo when we couldn't find you after the earthquake, it was hard on your whole family. Luke took it the hardest, I think he blamed himself. He stuck around Hazzard for a while, but he just couldn't handle all the memories I guess. He got Coy and Vance to come stay with Jesse before he left town, ended up working for the Forestry Service."

"Forestry Service? Well what's he do for them?"

"He's a smoke jumper, or he was anyway, he came home a couple of years ago when Jesse got sick. When Jesse passed away, Luke stayed to keep up the farm, I think he's happy enough. Not near as happy as he's gonna be though when he finds out you're still alive."

"And Daisy?"

"She got conned by some slick Romeo into marrying him. After he left her, she started going to college, get this Bo. She graduated from Duke University, has a Ph.D in ecology. She lives in Hazzard, but she travels a lot for her work so she's not there much. She's even worked on a couple of projects for the government."

"Wow, I can't hardly believe that. I always knew Daisy was smart enough to do anything she wanted, but still...wow. I just hope I'll get to see them someday, I know if Maybourne and Kinsey have their way, I'll never see anything outside this base and a prison."

"Jack said Maybourne was being a jerk today, hopefully it'll be the last time you have to put up with him though."

"How's that?" Bo asked, wondering just what his old friend was up to.

"Well, let's just say I went to see his boss and we made a little deal," Cooter told Bo, not wanting to tell him the whole story.

"Found some dirt on Kinsey huh?" Bo asked, surprising Cooter into silence for several minutes.

Cooter's jaw fell open, shocked that Bo had put it together with so little information. "How did you figure that out?"

"I ain't stupid Cooter. I know Kinsey is pulling Maybourne's strings, and I know the only way you're gonna get a man like Kinsey to back off, is blackmail. So what's he doing, having an affair or stealing?"

"He's having an affair. Dang boy that's gonna take some getting used to," Cooter said, still surprised by the changes in his friend. Seeing the look of pain on Bo's face, Cooter shook his head at his own stupidity. "I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to act like what you've been through was just another type of growth."

"It's alright Cooter, if I do get to go back home...home, never thought I'd be seeing Hazzard again. I suppose a lot of people are gonna notice changes, especially Luke and Daisy. I think that's gonna be the hardest part of going home, not being able to tell my family about what happened to me." Bo said, looking down and beginning to pick absently at the blanket.

Pulling his chair closer to the bed, Cooter reached out and covered Bo's hand with his own. "I know Bo, but at least you'll be home. Speaking of what happened to you, what exactly has Maybourne been giving you such a hard time about?"

"How much do you know about the Gou'ld and the stargate?" Bo asked, before answering Cooter's question.

"They told me all about the program on the way here. I'm sure there's still plenty to learn, but I know the basics."

"I'm not real sure what Maybourne's problem is Cooter. He just can't seem to accept my word when I tell him what all happened. He acts like I'm hiding something from him, like I'm protecting the Gou'ld or something. I've tried to get it through to him and so has Colonel O'Neill, the man just can't seem to grasp the idea that I didn't ask for this. I swear to you Coot, if I could go back in time and know what I do now, I would've thrown myself under those rocks when the cave-in happened."

"Bo!"

"I know, Dukes don't give up, we fight with everything we have right up until we die. But you don't know what it was like Cooter. I could feel Ocasta..."

"Ocasta? That was the Gou'ld that you found in the caves that day?"

"Yeah, the Gou'ld that stole fifteen years of my life, and would've taken the rest if I hadn't gotten lucky," Bo spoke bitterly. "Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, I could feel Ocasta burrowing into my neck, could feel him picking his way through my brain and taking control. I fought him Cooter, just like Uncle Jesse taught me and I paid for that Duke pride every day for the last fifteen years. That would've been bad enough, but I wasn't the only one who paid. He hurt so many people, mostly because he knew how much it bothered me and hurt me. And Cooter, I'm not talking about a few people, I'm talking about thousands of people who suffered and died, at my hands. Thousands of people who looked into my eyes as they died, terrified and in more pain than you could ever imagine. Then I got lucky and I got to come home to Earth, something I never thought would happen, unless it was as Ocasta's slave. I came here expecting to answer a lot of questions and I knew some would be hard, but I didn't expect somebody like Maybourne. I didn't think I was going to be treated like a criminal. The way he acts, you'd think I found Ocasta on purpose and asked to be his host, instead of being forcibly taken."

"Bo?" Cooter tried to get his friend's attention, disturbed by the bitterness and pain he heard in Bo's voice. "Bo, please look at me buddyro," he tried again. This time he was rewarded when Bo lifted pain filled, blue eyes his way. "Aw Bo, I wish I could've saved you from all of that," Cooter spoke quietly, leaning forward and drawing the younger man into a gentle hug. Keeping his arms wrapped around his friend, Cooter waited, not really sure what to do, but some instinct was driving his actions. Feeling his friend beginning to shake, Cooter heard him taking several quick, harsh breaths, trying to regain control of himself. Cooter could feel his anger growing as he listened to Bo desperately trying to hold in fifteen years worth of pain, and he cursed Kinsey again. Silently Cooter promised that he would find some way to get Luke or Daisy the necessary clearance. Finally Bo drew away from his friend, standing up he walked to the bathroom, refusing to look at Cooter.

Sitting in the main room, Cooter could hear the sound of running water as Bo tried to cover up the sounds of his sobs. Deciding that the kindest thing he could do for Bo at this point was to give him some privacy, while he tracked down a certain lapdog, Cooter stood up. Walking over to the bathroom door, he gave a quick rap, "Bo, I'm gonna go take care of something. It okay if I come back in about an hour, maybe we could go get some lunch?"

"Ye...yeah Cooter that sounds good. See ya in an hour," Bo replied from behind the closed door.

Cooter was nearly to the door when he heard the bathroom door opening behind him.

"Cooter? I know it's not much, but I just wanted to say thanks," Bo spoke quietly.

"Sure thing buddyro, anytime," Cooter replied, giving Bo a quick, short nod before walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Cooter finally tracked Harry Maybourne down in his quarters. Knocking on the door, he barely waited for Maybourne to open it before pushing his way inside. "Colonel Maybourne, I'm Senator Davenport. I understand you've been involved with debriefing Bo Duke."

"Yes sir, if you're concerned that he's going to hold anything back, let me assure you that I won't allow..."

"I'm not concerned about that at all Maybourne. Actually what concerns me is the way you and Kinsey seem determined to treat Bo as though he committed a crime. Now, has Kinsey contacted you in the last hour?"

"No he hasn't," Maybourne tried to go on but was interrupted again.

"Then I suggest you call him...now!" Cooter ordered, seeing exactly why Jack O'Neill didn't like this man. After only spending a couple of minutes with him, Cooter knew him for what he was; a weasel and that might be an insult to weasels.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Senator Davenport, I don't know how to reach him," Maybourne bluffed, badly.

"Give me your phone Colonel," Cooter demanded, snorting derisively when Maybourne pointed to the phone on the table. "No Maybourne, the phone you keep in that briefcase over there," Cooter told him. "Now, I'll bet if you pick that up and start dialing, the number will come to you," Cooter suggested, making it clear that it'd better.

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number for a similar phone that Senator Kinsey carried. "Hello Senator, yes sir we're through for the day...but sir he's not telling us...yes sir. Senator are you sure? Yes sir, I'll see you in thirty minutes," Harry replied, hanging up the phone and closing the briefcase.

"Have a plane to catch?" Cooter asked, his voice calm and pleasant.

"As if you didn't know. I don't know what you said to him, but this isn't over," Maybourne informed the Senator from Georgia, angry that he had been ordered back to D.C. .

"Well now, don't let me stop you," Cooter replied, stepping out of the room and heading for his next stop.

"Come in," General Hammond called in reply to the knock on his office door. "Senator Davenport, is everything alright?"

"No sir, but it will be soon I hope," Cooter replied. "Maybourne and Kinsey will be on their way back to D.C. within a few hours, shouldn't have anymore trouble from them. Now, what do we need to do for Luke or Daisy to get clearance?"

"Not much actually, I was making very good headway in getting them clearance before Maybourne and Kinsey interferred."

"Good, I just came from seeing Bo and I think y'all are right, he's gonna need somebody he can talk to. Next thing is, has the Pentagon come up with a cover story to explain where Bo's been for the past fifteen years?"

"I don't think they've settled on anything yet, though I've heard mention of saying he's been in a coma," George replied.

"Nah, that'll never work. Not in Hazzard, for starters, everybody in town that was able, was out there for two days. If there had been any other way in to them caves, they would've found it and if Bo had been outside the caves, they would've found him. The other thing you have to understand is that Hazzard isn't like anywhere else. A cover story that would work in any other town in the country, will never float in Hazzard. Y'all better let me and Bo work up a cover story, we both know Hazzard and between us we'll come up with something."

"Okay, you come up with something that'll work and I'll take it to the Pentagon for approval," General Hammond agreed. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes sir, would it be okay if I took Bo off the base for lunch? I think he's getting a bit stir crazy, he's a Duke ya see and they never have done well being cooped up like this."

"I don't see why that would be a problem, let me just call the front gate and tell them," Hammond agreed, reaching for his phone as Cooter left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping outside, Daisy watched her cousin Luke as he pulled the tarp from the old orange Charger. From where she stood, she saw Luke lovingly caressing the General's hood in a ritual she could set her clock by. Three times every year, he would go through the same steps. First he would take off the tarp, followed by the loving caress. Next, yep right on schedule, he would open the hood and begin tuning the old fellow up. After several hours of this, he would climb into the passenger seat and turn the engine over. In all the years since Bo's death, this was as close as the General ever got to being taken for a drive. Pressing the horn once, the strains of Dixie would be heard in the air and then he would turn him off and climb back out. Once again covering the General with the tarp, Luke would walk down to the creek. Daisy never knew exactly what he did down there, but she knew it had been one of Bo's favorite places and he always returned with tears streaking his face. Three times every year, he would put himself through this and Daisy wished every time that she had the strength to get rid of the General, forcing Luke to let go. Even when he'd been with the Forestry Service, Luke had come home for those three days. He had done this on Bo's birthday, and again on the General's birthday, but today, the anniversary of Bo's death was always the worst. Resigning herself to being able to do nothing but watch as her cousin tore himself apart again, Daisy prayed as she always did for the strength to help Luke through this terrible day.

TBC

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, but as you know the muse is a hungry thing. Please feed the muse, leave reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

AFB is the abbreviation for Air Force Base

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 7

Three days later, Daisy was in the kitchen peeling potatoes when the phone rang. "Duke farm, Daisy Duke speaking."

"Hey there Daisy," a voice she hadn't heard in months replied.

"Cooter! Hey sugar, how have you been?"

"I've been good Daisy, real good lately. Actually that's kind of why I called, I need some Hazzard type help with a project I'm involved with."

"Well sure Cooter, you know Luke and I'll do whatever we can to help ya," Daisy said. "What do ya need?"

"I can't tell ya that Daisy, not on the phone anyway and I can't bring it to Hazzard. I really need you and Luke to come to where I am," Cooter answered mysteriously.

"You want us to come to D.C.? Are you in some kind of trouble Cooter?" Daisy asked, worried about her old friend.

"Nah, I'm not in any kind of trouble," Cooter replied with a chuckle. "I'm not in D.C. either, but I can't tell ya just where I am."

"Um, Cooter if we don't know where ya are, how are we supposed to get to you?"

"I've got that worked out sweetheart, all you and Luke have to do is go to Moody AFB there in Georgia. There will be a transport plane waiting for you, they'll tell ya when you get there where you'll be heading to." Cooter explained.

"Got it all figured out don't ya? There's one thing you missed though..."

"I called L.B., he's going to come stay at y'all's place to take care of things while you're gone."

"Dang Cooter, you really did think of everything," Daisy said, impressed and a little surprised. "You're going to an awful lot of trouble to get us to wherever you are, are you sure you're not in trouble?"

"I'm sure girl, I'm not in any trouble at all. I just can't explain over the phone, though I can tell ya this much. There will be some reading material for y'all on the plane, it'll tell you about the project I'm involved in. Though it's likely to give you some new questions after you read it," Cooter explained. "Now, L.B. should be there in a couple of hours and that plane will be waiting at Moody. So all you and Luke got to do is get to Moody as soon as ya can, then you'll start to get some answers."

"Okay Cooter, guess we'll see ya in...when we get there," Daisy replied. "You take care of yourself, see ya soon, bye," Daisy said, ending the call.

Ignoring the potatoes she'd been working on, Daisy walked out the back door, looking for Luke. It only took her a couple of minutes to find Luke. Walking over to where he was working on the old tractor, Daisy placed a hand on his back, getting his attention. "Hey Luke, how's it going?"

"Almost done," Luke replied. Glancing up at Daisy, Luke noticed an odd look on her face and pushed himself to his feet. "Everything okay Daisy?"

"I'm not sure Luke," Daisy replied. "I just got off the phone with Cooter, he says he's not in any trouble, but he wants us to come help him out."

"Help with what?"

"That's why I'm not sure, he said he's invloved with some project he needs our help with, but he didn't say what. He wants us to go to Moody AFB and get a plane to wherever he is, says they'll tell us when we get there."

"Is that all he said?" Luke asked, no more sure than Daisy if Cooter was in trouble or not.

"No he said there would be some stuff on the plane about the project, and L.B. will be here in a couple of hours to look after the farm for us. So, should I get out one suitcase or two?"

"What kind of question is that Daisy? You don't think I'd turn down a request like that from Cooter, or let you go alone do ya?"

"Well then, in that case I'll get out the suitcases and get dinner ready so we can eat before we leave." Daisy smiled at her older cousin, turning around she walked back into the house to begin preparations for their trip.

By the time the plane landed at Peterson AFB just outside Colorado Springs, Luke and Daisy were more confused than ever. While on the plane, they had read the information about the Stargate program; it was fascinating stuff. What they couldn't figure out was why Cooter needed them? Getting off the plane, they saw their old friend standing several hundred feet away. Walking over to him, they both hoped they would soon be getting some answers.

"Hey Cooter," Luke greeted him, grabbing the other man in a quick hug. Stepping back, Luke smiled as Daisy gave Cooter a similiar greeting, though her hug lasted a little longer. "So, interesting reading material you left for us," Luke said, being careful about what he said concerning the classified information.

"Isn't it? Come on, we can talk more freely once we're in the car," Cooter said, motioning them towards the waiting sedan. Climbing into the front passenger seat, Cooter waited for the Duke cousins to get in the back, before making introductions. "Luke and Daisy Duke, this is Major Davis. Major Davis, Luke and Daisy Duke," Cooter introduced.

After acknowledging the introduction, Major Davis turned toward the front of the car. Putting it in gear, he headed towards Cheyenne Mountain.

"So Cooter, what's going on here buddy?" Luke asked, coming right to the point.

"You read about the stargate right?"

"Yeah, what we can't figure out is why we're here," Luke replied. "So talk," Luke ordered, getting a little frustrated with this mystery.

"I was planning to just tell y'all, but then I realized this might work better," Cooter replied, handing a file folder to Luke.

"What's this?" Luke asked, glancing down at the file in his hands.

"Just read it Luke, here's a copy for you Daisy," Cooter replied, handing an identical folder to Daisy.

Several minutes later, Luke suddenly stopped reading, slamming the folder shut. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he slowly opened the folder and reread the last sentence. _The man who previously hosted the Gou'ld, Ocasta, has been identified as Bo Duke of Hazzard, Georgia. _ Shutting the folder again, Luke looked at Daisy, the look in her eyes telling him she'd read the same thing. "Bo's alive?" he asked his old friend, his tone a mixture of hope and fear.

"Yeah he is, it's real Luke, you can believe it," Cooter replied, hearing the fear in his friend's voice. "Daisy honey, you okay?" Cooter asked, concerned that she hadn't said anything.

Nodding shakily, Daisy looked at Cooter, tears glistening in her eyes. "Have you seen him Cooter? How is he?"

"Yeah I've seen him. He's okay, but y'all need to know he's not the same Bo Duke you knew," Cooter warned them.

"How's that?" Luke asked.

"You read about what the Gou'ld are, how they take a host? What you didn't read is that the host is completely aware of what is happening. The trouble is they have no control, y'all Bo has been a prisoner in his own body for the last fifteen years." Cooter explained, knowing they wouldn't like it, but they needed to know.

"How long have you known he was alive?" Daisy asked, sounding a bit angry, as though Cooter had kept Bo from them.

"Less than a week," Cooter replied. "I was brought in to help them solve a bit of a problem, that's the only reason I got clearance before y'all did," Cooter explained. He was relieved when Daisy returned his smile, letting him know things were okay between them.

"That problem have anything to do with Bo?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, there was another senator and a colonel that were giving Bo a hard time..."

"Giving him a hard time how?" Luke asked, his tone deceptively calm.

"Treating him like he had volunteered to be a host to Ocasta, that's the Gou'ld that took him. They were also doing their best to keep either one of you from getting clearance," Cooter explained.

"They still giving him grief?" Luke asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"No, some friends and I took care of them."

"Cooter, not that we're not glad, but why exactly were we given clearance?" Daisy asked, from beside Luke.

"For Bo, several people thought it would be a good idea if he had somebody he could talk to when he goes home. Daisy, Luke, after fifteen years as a prisoner to that monster, he's gonna have a lot of stuff to deal with. It'd be a lot easier if he has at least one person he can talk to about it all, without having to worry about the secrecy of the project." Cooter explained. Feeling a tap on his arm from Major Davis, Cooter turned towards the front and saw they were approaching the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. "Okay y'all looks like we're here. Now Luke, I know you're anxious to see Bo, but it's gonna take a little time. You both have to get i.d. badges and they have to verify you're who you're supposed to be, so please just try to be patient."

Twenty minutes later, just as he was about to lose patience, Luke was handed an i.d. badge and being led to an elevator. Stepping onto the elevator, he watched the numbers as they traveled 28 levels down into the heart of the mountain. Disappointment flooded through him when the doors opened to an empty corridor.

"He's here Luke, but he doesn't know y'all are coming, we wanted to surprise him," Cooter explained. Leading the way down the hall, he spotted Colonel O'Neill up ahead. "Jack!" Cooter called after his new friend.

"Cooter," Jack greeted as he turned towards them. "Friends of your's?" Jack asked, nodding toward Daisy and Luke.

"Actually, this is Luke and Daisy Duke. Y'all this is Colonel Jack O'Neill," Cooter introduced, grabbing Luke as he started forward.

"Is he one of them that was giving Bo grief?" Luke asked, trying to shake off Cooter's hold.

"No Luke, he's actually been trying to help Bo. The ones that have been giving Bo trouble aren't even here anymore."

"Oh, sorry Colonel," Luke apologized, hoping he hadn't made the other man angry.

"That's okay Luke, I'm sure if Bo were my cousin, I'd feel the same way. I suppose that's why you hollered?" Jack asked Cooter.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Cooter asked.

"I think he's in his quarters. Which reminds me we've set you both up with quarters on either side of Bo's."

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Daisy answered for them both.

"Ya sure, you betchya," Jack answered, in a terrible swedish accent. Smiling jovially, he gave a short wave and continued down the hall.

"Well y'all heard the man, let's go see that cousin of your's," Cooter said. Clapping Luke on the back and taking Daisy's arm in his, he led the way towards Bo's quarters.

Bo lay on the bed in his quarters, exhausted by another day of questions. He was glad that he wasn't having to deal with Maybourne anymore, and Jack was a lot easier going. The problem was that, no matter how easy Jack made it: Bo was still being asked to relive a fifteen year nightmare. Turning onto his side, Bo closed his eyes and tried to relax. Just as he was beginning to drift off to sleep, he was startled awake by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Bo, it's Cooter," came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Cooter, um I'm kind of tired, could we talk later?"

"No, I'm sorry Bo I really need to see you now."

"Alright, come on in," Bo reluctantly invited, too tired to argue. Shoving himself up, Bo swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and sat waiting.

Stepping into the room, Cooter was surprised to see Bo sitting on the bed, his back to the door. "Bo? You okay buddyro?"

"Just tired," came the soft reply. "So what is it that couldn't wa..." Bo trailed off as he turned around and saw his answer. "Luke? Daisy?" Bo quietly asked, slowly moving towards them and reaching one hand forward to ghost over them as though he were afraid to make contact. Finally, he let his hand fall to Luke's shoulder and in what seemed the same move, he pulled them both into a tight hug.

Even though he had seen the report on Bo, had known that his youngest cousin was alive, Luke wasn't prepared for the reality. When Bo spoke his name, Luke wanted to answer but found he couldn't make his voice work. Glancing at Daisy, he saw that she was having the same problem. He watched Bo move slowly towards them, and when he reached out one hand, Luke wanted to move forward, completing the contact. He didn't though, he just stood there, like some kind of unfeeling statue, until Bo laid his head between them and he felt the tears hitting his shoulder. As though a spell had been broken, Luke suddenly returned the fierce hug, tears falling from his own eyes. "Bo," he whispered in the blond's ear, "Oh God Bo, I thought, we thought you were dead."

"I know Luke, I'm sorry y'all had to go through that," Bo whispered in reply.

"It's not your fault," Luke assured him. Drawing slightly away from Bo, Luke looked into his eyes, relieved to see that it really was his cousin looking back at him. "You're home now, that's all that matters," Luke quietly spoke, moving back into the shared family hug.

"Luke's right baby, you don't have anything to apologize for," Daisy whispered into his other ear. Refusing to let go of either of her cousins, Daisy couldn't help wishing Uncle Jesse had lived to see this day. Though somehow she had the feeling he was looking down on them at this moment, a big grin on his face. None of them were aware when Cooter quietly left the room, giving them time and privacy as they were finally reunited.

TBC

Well, I'd like to know what y'all think and the muse needs food, so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Language

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 8

"I'm so sorry y'all spent all this time thinking I was dead," Bo once again tried to apologize.

"Bo...did you ask for what happened?" Luke asked.

"Hell no, I would've rather died in that cave then to have lived like I have since," Bo immediately replied.

"Then you ain't got anything to apologize for," Luke assured him again. "I can't even imagine what you've been through. As much as I wish you hadn't been taken as a host, I can't help being glad to have you back among the living.."

"I'm happy to back on Earth too, especially since I never thought I'd be here again. Look, I know y'all probably have a lot of questions, but can we please talk about something else?" Bo quietly asked. "Luke I hear you were a smoke jumper for the Forestry Service, how'd that happen?"

"Actually that was an accident, I literally stumbled into it. After you were gone, I tried to stay in Hazzard, I didn't want to desert Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I couldn't do it though, everywhere I went I saw you, or expected to see you. I stayed for a little over a year, but finally I had to admit that I needed to get away from Hazzard, from all the memories. So I called Coy and Vance to come help Uncle Jesse, then I left town. For awhile I just bummed around the country, I didn't really know what I wanted to do. That's not true, I knew what I wanted, but I didn't have the nerve to do it..." Luke trailed off, not sure if he should tell Bo the rest.

"Did you ever try?" Bo asked.

"Try?" Luke looked up at Bo, not sure what he meant.

"To kill yourself, that is what you meant isn't it?"

"How did you...? Yeah that's what I meant and no I never tried. I never did figure out exactly why, then two years after I left Hazzard I was camping; when my life changed again. Sometime during the night, a fire broke out. When I woke up, the woods were filled with smoke and I saw animals running everywhere trying to escape the fire. I grabbed a small emergency pack and started getting out, I hadn't gone far when I heard a little girl crying for help. With all the smoke and the noise from the fire it took me a little while to find her, she wasn't but seven years old. Somehow in the confusion, she'd gotten seperated from her folks, well I grabbed her up and started running again. About that time, the wind shifted and the fire jumped to another area. Next thing I know, our path of escape was cut off and we were trapped. I was looking all around, trying to figure out something I could do to save that little girl. That's when I saw the pond, it wasn't very big, but it was big enough. I got us into the water, broke off a couple of hollow reeds to breathe through and we waited. As soon as the fire was close enough, we ducked under the water and stayed there until the fire had passed by. Luckily it was a fast moving fire, so we didn't have to stay there long. The minute it was safe, I headed out again. Two things happened that day Bo, I found the will to live again and the Forestry Service was impressed enough to offer me a job."

"I can see why they were impressed," Bo spoke sincerely. "I wish you hadn't been so hurt that you left Hazzard, but I'm damn glad you found a reason to go on. And Daisy, what about you girl? Cooter said you have a Ph.D. in ecology from Duke university. How did you decide on ecology?" Bo cheerfully asked, trying to ignore the memories that rose to the surface when he looked at Daisy.

"Well after L.D. left, did Cooter tell you about L.D.?"

"He didn't say his name, but he told me about your husband," Bo replied.

"Ex-husband now, anyway after L.D. left I decided I never wanted to be in a position like that again. So I pulled myself together and started thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. I was in Atlanta when L.D. left, I could've gone home but I hated to admit I'd been wrong about him. Sometimes that Duke pride can be a problem, but in the long run it was a good thing I had that pride. Living in Atlanta, working as a waitress was hard, but the hardest part was never being able to see anything natural, except in the parks. I was just drifting along, not sure what to do. Then I remembered what Uncle Jesse always said about us not owning the land, only borrowing it from future generations and I knew what to do. I enrolled in college and now I have a Ph.D. in ecology, it was the best way I could think of to ensure the land will be there for those future generations to use and enjoy."

"That's great Daisy!" Bo enthusiastically stated. "I'll bet Uncle Jesse was real proud of y'all, you really lived up to the Duke name." Bo tried to keep the bitterness from his voice, but some came through in spite of his efforts.

"You did too, or you wouldn't be here talking to us right now," Luke said, having noticed the bitter tone.

"Is that what you think Luke? Well let me tell you, I'm not here because of anything I did, it was just plain dumb luck. Ocasta miscalculated and we crashed a death glider on a Tok'ra planet, if it hadn't been for that one mistake, I'd still be a prisoner."

"Okay, but if you hadn't kept fighting would there have been anything of you left to save?" Luke asked, unknowingly reminding Bo again of what his Duke pride, his fighting spirit had cost.

"Yeah, my Duke pride was a great thing. It kept me fighting, never giving up and Ocasta made sure I paid for that, every day!" Bo yelled, turning away from his cousins and slamming his fist into the wall.

"Bo stop!" Daisy yelled, grabbing his arm before he could hit the wall again. Suddenly Bo turned towards her, and for the first time in her life Daisy was afraid of her cousin. Looking up into his eyes, she was surprised to see anger looking back at her.

"Leave me alone Daisy," Bo snapped at her, scared at the anger he could feel bubbling to the surface.

"Daisy, come here," Luke called, moving forward and gently manuevering her behind him. "Bo, I know you've had a hard time of it but that doesn't give you the right to treat Daisy like that."

"A hard time of it? No Luke, y'all had a hard time of it, I had a living hell. For fifteen years, Ocasta used my body to hurt as many people as he could and do you know why? Well I'll tell ya why cousin, because I couldn't give up my Duke pride and fighting spirit. He killed thousands of people, with my hands," Bo snarled, holding his hands up in front of him. "Killed them, hurt them, because I wouldn't give up, all because I wouldn't just lay down and let him take over. So don't you stand there and tell me that my fighting him is why I'm here today, like it's a good thing. Yeah I'm here, ain't that great and thousands of innocent people are dead!" Bo spoke bitterly, leaning against the wall and letting himself slide to the floor as he finally ran out of steam.

"I'm sorry you went through that Bo, and I'm sorry that Ocasta killed so many people. I know the memories of that will never leave you, but don't ask me to be sorry that you fought him," Luke told him, kneeling on the floor nearby. Moving forward, Luke shifted until he was sitting on the floor next to his youngest cousin.

"What makes me so special though? Why should I get to live, when they didn't?" Bo softly asked, leaning against his cousin's shoulder.

"Why shouldn't you?" Luke asked, just as quietly.

Bo turned his head slightly, glancing at his cousin, he wasn't sure what Luke meant.

"It's not fair that all of those people died, but from what I've read you had no control over that, right?"

"Right," Bo confirmed.

"Those Gou'ld, they killed people all the time too. I mean, even if you hadn't fought him, how do you know he wouldn't have killed them anyway?"

"Luke, maybe he would've killed some of them no matter what, but there were some he chose because of me," Bo explained.

"How's that?"

"Some were chosen simply because they reminded me of somebody, or because I liked the way they looked," Bo replied, knowing that it would cause more questions. Questions that he had no intention of answering.

"You mean because you were attracted to them?" Daisy asked, from where she sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Something like that, look I know y'all want answers about what all happened to me, but please don't ask me for details. I can't tell you anymore than I have, I won't tell you. It's bad enough that I have to live with the memories, I'm not going to ask y'all to live with them too."

"Alright Bo, we won't ask you to talk about it any more, but just remember if you need us, we're here," Luke said.

"Thanks Luke," Bo murmurred sleepily, the anger of moments ago seeping away and leaving a bone deep exhaustion in it's place.

Standing up, Luke pulled Bo to his feet and helped him to the bed. "Daisy, why don't you wait outside, I'll be out in a minute," Luke suggested. After Daisy left, he gently helped Bo to get dressed for bed. Watching Bo as he snuggled down under the covers, Luke smiled softly, savoring the simple sight of his cousin, something he'd never expected to see again. Quietly moving towards the door, Luke let himself out and met Daisy in the hall. "He's sleeping," he told her. Before he could speak again, he found himself yawning as the events of the day finally caught up to him. "I'm sorry Daisy, you, uh, want to go get a cup of coffee and talk?"

"I'm okay Luke, and we both need to get some sleep. Really, I'm fine, I admit he scared me there for a minute, but I'm over that, I promise," Daisy assured him. "Come on, see me to my door cousin and then you go get yourself some sleep," she gently ordered.

"Guess you're probably right, but if you change your mind, wake me up," Luke replied.

The next morning Luke stepped out of his quarters at nearly the same moment as his two cousins. "Now that's timing," he said, grinning at his younger cousins. "So, where can we get some breakfast in this place?"

"Cafeteria's this way," Bo replied, moving towards Daisy he took her arm in his and led the way.

Throughout breakfast the three cousins, by unspoken agreement, kept the conversation to general topics. Using the time to catch Bo up on some of the things he had missed while he was away. They told him about cell phones that were no longer big bulky things, but could now be hidden in the palm of your hand. They told him about people having computers in their homes and the internet. Microwave ovens that were now so cheap, nearly everybody had one; bread machines that would let you make your own bread, even if you couldn't bake. They talked easily about all of the ordinary things that Bo had missed out on, things that until then they had taken for granted. When breakfast was over, Bo lingered over his coffee, dreading as always the debriefing session he would soon have to leave for. Just as he was about to stand up, Bo saw Jack O'Neill walking into the room, Cooter beside him. "Hey Jack, I was just about to..."

"Don't worry about it kid, we're done," Jack interrupted Bo, taking him by surprise.

"Done?"

"Yep, I talked it over with Teal'c and General Hammond, we've decided that there's nothing else you can tell us. So, now we just have to come up with a cover story for you so you can go home," Jack explained.

"You mean it?" Bo asked, almost afraid to believe that he was almost all the way home.

"Absolutely, we just need to work out some de..."

"Not so fast Jack," the voice of Harry Maybourne spoke from the doorway, startling them all.

"Maybourne, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, a sneer clearly heard in his voice.

"The job you should be doing," Maybourne replied. "You've let your sympathy for Bo cloud your judgement..."

"Mr. Duke," Bo corrected, not willing to let this man speak as though they were friends.

"My apologies, Mr. Duke," Maybourne snidely replied. "As I was saying Jack, you've let your sympathy cloud your judgement. There have been some concerns raised about Mr. Duke and the possibility that he might be a Zatarc," Maybourne dropped his bombshell.

"You slimy little weasel, what are you trying to pull Harry?" Jack demanded, knowing exactly what Bo would be put through if this was allowed to continue.

"Why Jack, I'm not trying to pull anything, just protecting this planet. Isn't that what we're all concerned with?" Maybourne asked, in an oily voice.

"Bo, what's a zatarc?" Luke asked quietly.

"My ticket to a life spent locked in a cell," Bo muttered under his breath.

"What?" Luke asked, not having heard him.

"A zatarc is an assassin basically, only they don't know they're zatarcs until the trigger is pulled." Bo seeing the confused look on the faces of his cousins and friend, hurried to explain. "They're brainwashed by the Gou'ld, but it's done with chemicals and technology. The zatarc is programmed to carry out an assingment. The memory of that programming is buried deeply underneath a layer of false memories. That way the zatarc doesn't know anything, and can truthfully answer questions, even under pressure. The only way you'll know they're a zatarc is when whatever the programmed trigger happens to be, is activated. At that point they kill whoever they were programmed to, and then they kill themselves, keeping the enemy from knowing who sent the zatarc. There's no way to know until then, which means if he's convinced the right people that I might be a zatarc, I spend the rest of my life a prisoner of the U.S. military."

"Very good Mr. Duke, though you're not quite right," Maybourne praised Bo's explanation. "The Tok'ra have developed a way to break through the programming, so you won't have to be locked up after all," he explained with a smile.

"What isn't he telling me Jack?" Bo asked, knowing that if Maybourne were happy, that couldn't be good.

"The Tok'ra created this device that allows them to access your memories, even the ones you're not aware of. What he's not telling you is that it involves implanting a device right here," Jack explained, pointing to his own temple. "They hook you up to a monitoring device and you have to relive the memories that this device will pull up. Memories that while you're reliving them feel as though they're really happening and if you are a zatarc, your programming will make you kill yourself. That's of course after you've been put through hell, physically and emotionally."

"I won't do it," Bo immediately replied.

"You don't really have a choice Mr. Duke, you either submit to this procedure, or you will be locked up until you do," Maybourne explained.

"Luke!" Cooter yelled, grabbing his friend and holding him back, it wouldn't help Bo if Luke were charged with assault. "Stop it, ya ain't gonna help Bo by getting locked up," Cooter growled into his friend's ear, struggling to keep him away from Maybourne.

"Actually Maybourne, there's one more choice," Bo replied, startling them all when he reached out and grabbed Maybourne's gun. Chambering a round, he pulled the hammer back and placed the pistol against his own temple.

TBC

Yep, another cliffhanger. Please feed the muse, leave reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Language

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 9

"Bo don't!" Daisy and Luke cried out simultaneously.

"Bo you don't want to do this," Jack began, trying to get through to the younger man.

"I have to, Maybourne isn't giving me any choice," Bo argued.

"And if you pull that trigger, Maybourne and Kinsey win," Cooter pointed out.

"Bo, you can't do this," Luke said, moving slowly forward.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a Duke and Duke's don't quit," Luke reminded his cousin.

"Well maybe we should," Bo snapped. "If we did, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you mean Bo?" Luke asked.

"If I had given up, had quit fighting Ocasta there wouldn't have been anything of me left."

"So now, after all you've been through you're going to let a slimeball like Maybourne win?" Luke asked quietly.

Bo didn't say anything to that, he just smiled sadly at his cousins and slowly tightened his finger on the trigger. Suddenly somebody grabbed his hand and jerked it upward. Struggling against the unexpected hold, Bo fought to regain control of the gun.

"I cannot allow you to do this Bo Duke," Teal'c calmly stated as he wrested the gun from Bo's grip.

"No, please Teal'c let me end this nightmare," Bo plead, desperately trying to reach the gun held just out of range.

"I will not allow you to dishonor yourself," Teal'c told him, refusing to relinquish the gun.

"You don't have the right to decide for me!" Bo screamed at the large Jaffa.

"Well I'd say your new friend just proved he's a zatarc," Maybourne observed to Jack.

"How exactly do you figure that?" Jack asked.

"Surely your judgement isn't that clouded Jack, zatarc's kill themselves when their objective is thwarted," Maybourne reminded him.

"Damn it Harry, are you really willing to destroy that man just because you got your toes stepped on?" Jack demanded, moving forward into Maybourne's space.

Maybourne swallowed hard and backed away from the other Colonel, stopping only when his back came into contact with a wall. "Why don't you just admit it Jack, you were wrong to trust him?"

"Maybourne, Bo is no more a zatarc than I am," Jack snapped, drawing back his fist.

"Jack don't!" Cooter yelled at his new friend. "You hit him and he'll have you court-martialed," Cooter pointed out.

"Damn it! Fine, uh-uh, don't say a word Maybourne," Jack warned, shaking one finger at the other Colonel. "You know if I were you Harry, I'd find someplace else to be," Jack suggested, looking pointedly around the room.

Glancing around the room, Maybourne took in the looks of anger and disgust on the faces of Bo's family. What surprised him, were the looks of anger and disgust on the faces of his fellow soldiers, as those who had witnessed the encounter stared him down. Realizing that if he wanted to continue breathing, he'd be advised to do as Jack suggested, he quickly left the room.

"Bo, you okay?" Jack asked, stepping over to where the Duke family surrounded their youngest member. Jack gasped at the look of despair he saw in Bo's eyes when Bo finally looked at him. "Listen to me, we'll find a way to stop Maybourne," Jack assured him, laying a supportive hand on Bo's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," Bo mumbled. "Even if you find a way to stop this, he'll just find some other way to torment me. The only thing I can't figure out is why?"

"That's kind of my fault," Jack admitted.

"How's that?"

"Maybourne's a jerk and he always has been. That was all it was at first, but then he got Kinsey to interfere with getting clearance for your cousins. I decided that it was time to beat them at their own game, so I got some dirt on Kinsey and forced him to back off. That's why Maybourne's making noise about you being a zatarc, and the way he's doing it I can't prove Kinsey is behind it," Jack explained.

"Then it's not really your fault Jack, you were just trying to help me out. No, the only one to blame is Maybourne and like you said, probably Kinsey. I'll just have to do what he wants and hope that it's enough," Bo told them, his voice thick with defeat.

Twenty-four hours later and the Tok'ra were stepping through the gate, bringing the necessary equipment with them. Jacob Carter led the Tok'ra delegation, stepping into the conference room, he immediately stepped over to Bo. "Hello Bo, I won't ask how you are, that's plain to see," Jacob/Selmac stated, noticing the dark circles under Bo's eyes. "I understand that certain parties would like you to submit to zatarc testing, are you prepared to do so?"

"As I'll ever be," Bo replied tiredly.

"I recognize Colonel Maybourne, but I don't believe I've ever met you three," Jacob/Selmak said, looking at the Dukes and Cooter.

"Jacob Carter/Selmak, these are Bo's cousins Luke and Daisy," Jack introduced. "And this is Cooter Davenport, he's a good friend of the Duke family, as well as a Senator from Georgia."

"It's good to meet all of you," Jacob/Selmak replied, holding out a hand and greeting each in turn. "Bo if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"Yeah I do, if I don't Maybourne will have me locked up for the rest of my life," Bo replied.

"Oh I know what Maybourne has threatened," Jacob/Selmak said. "However there is another choice open to you. The Tok'ra high council would like to extend you an invitation to relocate to any planet of your choosing."

"What? You can't do that," Maybourne protested. "This man has valuable information and we aren't going to simply allow him to walk through the stargate and disappear."

"Colonel may I remind you that Bo is also a citizen of the United States and as such he has certain rights. He has committed no crime, in fact he's the victim of the worst crime that can be committed against a sentient being. If he wants to relocate to another planet and the Tok'ra are willing to help him, it really isn't any of your business." Jacob/Selmak replied, enjoying the look of surprise on Maybourne's face.

"Thank you Jacob, but I don't want to leave my family behind. I'll submit to the zatarc testing, and hopefully that will be the end of it."

"It will be Bo," General Hammond said, stepping into the room and joining the meeting. "Jacob, good to see you. Bo, I've been trying to reach the President, without any luck so far. However, I have spoken to Maybourne's superiors and they have agreed to drop any objections they have; if it's proven that you're not a zatarc."

"Thank you General," Bo said, sincerely touched that these virtual strangers would go to so much trouble to help him. "Well Jacob, guess we might as well get this over with," Bo stated, turning towards the Tok'ra.

"Alright Bo, if you're sure?" Jacob/Selmak asked, giving him one last chance to change his mind. When Bo simply nodded his head in response, Jacob/Selmak turned towards General Hammond. "Do you have a room set up?"

"Yes, if you'll come this way," Hammond replied, leading the group to a medical isolation room. While Bo was taken into the main room and strapped into a chair, the others moved to the observation room.

Watching through the large window, Luke felt himself growing angrier as his cousin was strapped into a chair. After strapping the younger man in, the technicians in the room began to attach a series of wires to Bo's body. Some of those, he'd been told, would monitor Bo's heart rate and respiration, making sure that he wasn't in any physcial danger during the test. He winced in sympathy when Jacob attached a small circular device to Bo's temple, and he saw his cousin flinch with pain.

For the next several hours Luke watched in horrified fascination as his cousin relived a nightmare. At least Colonel O'Neill was able to convince them that Bo didn't need to go through fifteen years of memories. It had been decided that since the program would probably have been set within the last year, they would confine the search of Bo's memories to that short time frame. _Not that it matters to Bo much. Looks to me like, even a year's worth of memories is worse than anything I could ever imagine. _Luke thought to himself as he watched his cousin being led through a series of terrible memories.

Luke had tried not to look at the monitor which displayed Bo's memories in living color, but it was impossible. He wanted to be sick at the sight of his youngest cousin, murdering and raping men, women and children. How could Bo have lived through fifteen years of this? Luke wondered to himself. It had only been a few hours since the zatarc testing had begun and Luke wanted to go find a corner to hide in. If watching this was so hard, how much worse must it have been to live it? The only thing that was keeping Luke from leaving the room was the knowledge that his cousin hadn't been able to leave then or now. So he would stay, giving his cousin whatever support he could, though he wished now he'd stayed in his quarters as Daisy was.

Suddenly the room below filled with light. When the light dimmed, there in the center of the room stood a small grey alien. He looked just like those drawings of aliens that were always being shown in the tabloids. Luke leaned forward as Jack O'Neill greeted the alien.

"Thor old buddy, what are you doing here?" Jack greeted the leader of the Asgard fleet warmly.

"O'Neill, I am here to prevent an injustice from being carried out," Thor replied dispassionately. Turning towards Maybourne, Thor greeted him in the same dispassionate voice. "Colonel Maybourne, at the request of the Tok'ra high council I have come here to determine the validity of your assertion concerning this man. The Tok'ra are aware that the Asgard have developed a means of determining whether or not an individual is in fact a zartarc. Our method however does not involve what amounts to torture of the victim." Thor turned away from Maybourne and approached Bo, who sat shaking in his seat as he was assaulted by the memories of Ocasta. Stepping up beside the chair, Thor lay a thin hand on Bo's forearm, "With your permission Bo Duke I would like to determine if you are a zartarc?"

"How?" Bo asked nervously, not sure what the Asgard had in mind.

"A simple scan with this," Thor replied, holding up a small device in the palm of his hand. "There will be no pain and you will not be forced to relive memories of the Gou'ld," he explained.

"Not acceptable," Maybourne barked. "How do we know that thing even does what you say it does?"

"That's it Harry, antagonize one of our best allies, why don't you just insult his mother?" Jack asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Colonel Maybourne, that will be quite enough," General Hammond snapped at the younger man. "Thor, if it's alright with Bo, your proposal would be acceptable to us."

"Thank you General Hammond. Would you be willing?" Thor asked Bo, turning to him once again.

"Yeah sure, anything if it'll keep me from having to use the Tok'ra device, no offense Jacob," Bo replied.

"None taken and I don't blame you a bit," Jacob/Selmak answered.

Thor moved back to the chair and holding the device over Bo's head began the scan. Several minutes later, he removed the device and examined the results. Turning towards General Hammond, he told them the results, "My scan shows that this man is not and never has been a zatarc." Thor stated, confirming what they had all decided was probably the case.

"Colonel Maybourne, I believe that you are no longer needed here. You have fifteen minutes to leave my base, or I'll have security escort you out," Hammond ordered. Sometimes it was good to be the General, he couldn't help thinking as Maybourne hurried to obey. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c why don't you help Bo get free of those wires," the General suggested. "When you're all done here, I'd like to meet in the conference room, I believe we have a cover story to concoct."

Ten minutes later, after collecting Daisy from her quarters, they all met up in the conference room. As soon as everybody was assembled, General Hammond introduced those who hadn't met yet. "Luke and Daisy Duke, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and Captain Samantha Carter, they make up the remainder of SG-1. I believe everybody else is acquainted," the General said. "Alright then," he began after receiving a series of nods, "Let's get down to business. Now the Pentagon wanted to explain Bo's disappearance by saying he'd been in a coma for the past fifteen years. I believe you said that wouldn't work Senator, have you come up with anything else?"

"Well I've been thinking about it, and I think we should use the coma story, but with some changes. You see I realized that y'all are probably going to need to retrieve the stargate from inside those caves, right?"

"Yes," Hammond replied.

"Do you want anybody to know that the military is in that area?"

"Not particularly."

"Well then, I think Bo and I have figured it out. See we can't say he had amnesia or was in the witness protection program, too many little things to trip him up. Now a coma though, that would explain why he's not familiar with things like the internet. The problem is, most of Hazzard spent two days looking for Bo, if he'd been anywhere near them caves they'd have known it. So we can't say that somebody found him and got him to a hospital, that'll never wash."

"You're right about that Cooter, but what kind of story are you gonna tell them then?" Luke asked, from his seat next to Bo.

"I'm glad you asked that Lukas Dukas," Cooter replied with a smile. "We're gonna say that when Bo went into that cave there were a couple of fellas in there. Now these fellas were dumping toxic waste and Bo caught 'em. So naturally they took Bo with them, planning to take him back to their boss for him to decide what to do with him. One of them took Bo to their car and the other one got rid of their tracks, that explains why Luke only saw Bo's tracks that day. On their way to the boss man, they had a terrible accident in Sweetwater county. Bo was thrown from the car, which exploded killing the two men and destroying Bo's i.d. which they had taken from him. Bo here was knocked out and slipped into a coma, which he only woke up from a few weeks ago. He's been in therapy since then, building his muscle strength and stamina back up."

"Well that'd work to explain why Bo disappeared for fifteen years," Luke agreed.

"How's it going to help us get into the caves without raising suspicions though?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he spoke.

"Simple Dr. Jackson," Cooter began to explain. "They were dumping toxic waste, now even with it buried under a pile of rock, we still need to get it out of there and clean it up properly. Y'all are gonna be from the EPA, which will explain why you'd go to the expense of digging out all that rubble. It also has the added bonus of keeping everybody away from the site, since they won't want to be exposed to toxic waste," Cooter explained.

"Yeah, and this way Rosco won't be interested in trying to exploit anything. He'll be too busy worrying about that toxic waste to think about anything else," Bo explained with a smile.

"I don't know, seems awfully complicated to me," Daniel protested, voicing his doubts.

"It is complicated Dr. Jackson, and anywhere else on the planet it probably wouldn't work. The thing is this is Hazzard county, and it ain't like any place else on Earth," Cooter exlained.

"Cooter's right, the story him and Bo came up with should work," Luke confirmed.

"Alright, I'll run it by the Pentagon and once we have the cover story approved, we'll head to Hazzard," General Hammond said, ending the meeting.

TBC

I know this isn't my best chapter, but Maybourne is just always making things difficult. Please let me know what you think, leave reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Stargate SG-1, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 10

"Duke farm, L.B. Davenport speaking," L.B. answered the phone.

"L.B.? How's everything going there?" Luke asked.

"Oh everything's fine Luke," L.B. replied.

"That's good, listen L.B. we're coming home in a couple of days, and I need you to do something for us if you could."

"Sure thing Luke, what ya need?"

"Could you get Bo's old bed out of the attic and set it up for him?" Luke asked.

"Um, Luke old buddy I thought you said set Bo's bed up for him?" L.B. asked, obviously confused.

"I did L.B., we're bringing Bo home with us," Luke replied with a grin.

"Luke, would it be okay if I talked to Daisy?" L.B. asked, keeping his voice calm and steady, not wanting to upset his friend.

"You can, but she'll tell ya the same thing L.B.. I ain't crazy, turns out Bo's alive," Luke began, only to be interrupted by L.B..

"What? But how? Where's he been all this time?" L.B. stuttered out, clearly shocked at the news.

"Turns out he wasn't even in the cave when that earthquake hit. He caught a couple of guys in there dumping toxic waste and well they took him with them. They had an accident over in Sweetwater county and both of them was killed. Bo was thrown clear, but he didn't have any i.d. on him and he's been in a coma all this time. He just woke up a few weeks ago, as soon as he was strong enough and was able to remember who he was, they called us," Luke explained.

"So that's why y'all took off so sudden like," L.B. said, suddenly understanding. "Why didn't ya say something before ya left?"

"We wanted to make sure it really was Bo before we told anybody else. Now L.B. please don't tell anybody just yet okay? Bo's got a lot of catching up to do and he don't need a big homecoming or a lot of excitement just yet," Luke told his old friend.

"Oh, sure thing Luke, I won't tell a soul," L.B. agreed. "When y'all gonna be home anyway?"

"Day after tommorrow, and L.B., thanks," Luke said,before hanging up. "Well that should take care of everything," Luke observed, looking over at his cousins.

"Mabel still at the phone company?" Bo asked.

"Yep," Luke replied with a smile. "She was listening in, she always does," Luke explained to the memebers of SG-1. "Trust me within an hour everybody in Hazzard will know that Bo's alive and how that happened."

"If you say so," Jack said, deciding to trust that the Dukes knew what they were talking about when it came to Hazzard.

Two days later, the Duke family, along with Cooter Davenport returned home. Pulling into the driveway of the Duke farm, they weren't surprised to see the yard filled with cars. "Good old Mabel, she's better than putting an ad in the newspaper," Bo observed. "Nice to know some things never change."

"Well come on Bo, might as well face the music," Luke said. Opening the car door, he ushered his reluctant cousin out of the car.

Before they had even made it into the house, Rosco came stalking over to them, handcuffs swinging from one finger. "Alright Bo Duke, I've got ya now. I'm gonna cuff ya and stuff ya," Rosco chortled.

"Rosco, what are you talking about?" Luke demanded, rapidly getting angry.

"He's been in Sweetwater county all this time right?"

"Right," Luke agreed.

"Well fifteen years ago he was still on probation, and that's a probation violation," Rosco explained, moving forward.

"Rosco, I wasn't there by choice," Bo protested, as the sheriff grabbed his hand and started to put the cuffs on him.

"Gotcha, khee...khee," Rosco laughed, suddenly putting away the cuffs and hugging the younger man. "I finally got to shuck 'n jive a Duke. You didn't really think I'd put you in jail for being kidnapped and then being in a coma, did ya?" Rosco asked, still grinning wildly.

"Rosco, that wasn't...aw heck I guess it was kind of funny. But don't do that to me again, okay?" Bo requested, heart still racing at the thought of coming home and being imprisoned again.

"You ain't planning on coming back from the dead again are ya?"

"Not planning to."

"Then I reckon I won't be able to do that again. Sorry if I upset y'all, I just couldn't resist," Rosco explained, including all of the Dukes in his apology. "There is something serious I need to talk to ya about though Bo."

"What's that Rosco?"

"Well now, I heard that you saw some guys dumping toxic waste in that cave. Is that true?" Rosco asked, suddenly all business.

"Yeah, but you ain't got to worry about that none..."

"I don't?"

"No you don't Rosco," Cooter took over the explanation. "When I found out Bo was alive and what he'd seen, well I pulled a few strings and there's a team from the EPA gonna be here tommorrow. Bo'll take them out there and show them where to look. Then they'll bring in heavy equipment and start moving all them rocks so they can make sure to clean up all of the toxic waste."

"But Cooter wouldn't it be better to leave it there, since it's already buried?" Mr. Rhuebottom asked, from within the crowd.

"No sir it wouldn't. First of all we don't know exactly what kind of waste we're dealing with and second it could leak into the ground water eventually. That's why it's best, even though it'll cost a lot, to get it out of there and make sure the area is kept safe. Now because of that, I'm asking all of you to stay away from that area until the clean-up is completed."

"Well what if it's already in the ground water?" Rosco asked.

"Once they get to the barrels they should be able to tell if any of them are leaking yet. Since it's only been fifteen years and they've been under a pile of rocks, hopefully we'll get them out before they leak." Cooter explained.

"Alright y'all there ain't nothin' we can do about it right now, so how about we welcome Bo home in style?" L.B. asked, diverting everybody's attention back onto to Bo and his unexpected resurection.

Several hours later the only ones still at the Duke farm were the Dukes and the Davenports. "I'm sorry y'all, I know you didn't want a big party, but Mabel was listening..." L.B. began to apologize.

"That's okay L.B., it's my fault really, I should've known Mabel would be listening in. Guess I was just so excited, I didn't think," Luke interrrupted.

"Thanks Luke, glad y'all ain't mad."

"It was kind of nice really," Bo softly spoke, thinking about all of the old friends he'd seen that day.

"Yeah it was," Luke agreed, laying a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Well, guess we better be going then. I'll see you boys tommorrow, after I've picked up the clean-up team," Cooter said, standing up and heading for L.B.'s truck.

Later that night Luke walked into the bedroom he'd shared with Bo since they were children. The happy smile he wore slid from his face as he stepped inside and saw Bo staring at the wall, tears streaming down his face. "Bo, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Luke," Bo replied in a small voice.

"Scared? I don't understand," Luke said. Taking Bo's arm, he led him to one of the beds and sat him down. "Bo, what is there to be afraid of?"

"This...what if it's a trick?"

"A trick? What do you mean?"

"What if it's Ocasta playing games with me? What if he's just letting me think I'm free and home? I'm afraid that any minute he's going to take back over and I'll find out this was all just another mind game."

"Aw Bo, listen to me cousin," Luke began, wrapping one arm around Bo and pulling him close. "I know it's hard to believe, but what would he gain by making you think you were free?"

"He could've figured out that it would be the thing to finally break me," Bo sadly replied.

"What can I do to convince you that it's real? Bo, is there any way for you to tell if Ocasta is still inside of you?"

"Yeah," Bo replied, still looking at the floor. "Yeah there is!" Bo excitedly said, head snapping up as he looked at Luke, a wide grin on his face. "Kel-no-reem, even Ocasta couldn't hide his presence during that," Bo muttered.

"Kel-no-reem?"

"It's a very deep meditation, Jaffa use it in place of sleep. The Gou'ld taught them how, makes for a better soldier if they only need a couple of hours sleep every few days," Bo explained. "Thanks to Ocasta I know how to perform Kel-no-reem and that will let me look inside myself to see if he's there."

"Great, so what do ya need to do this?" Luke asked, willing to do whatever was needed to help his cousin.

"Candles, an otherwise dark room and silence," Bo replied. "Luke, do you think it'd be okay if I used Uncle Jesse's room for this?"

"Sure Bo, we just use it for a spare room. Do you want to do this tonight?"

"Yeah, I need to know whether or not this is real," Bo answered.

A short time later, Bo stepped into his uncle's old room and shut the door behind him. Lighting the candles that were spread throughout the room, Bo turned off the light and sat indian style on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he slowly deepened his meditative state until he had achieved Kel-no-reem.

_Ocasta? Looking deep within his mind, Bo searched for any sign of the Gou'ld. Finding no sign of his former master, Bo sighed in relief. As he prepared to emerge from Kel-no-reem, he suddenly felt another presence. "Who is it? Ocasta?" he asked fearfully, thinking he'd been mistaken before._

_"No Bo," a beloved voice replied._

_"Uncle Jesse?"_

_"It's me sprout, I've been hoping for your return home since I passed over," Jesse explained._

_"My return home?"_

_"I thought you were already here Bo, but when I got here I found out you had never crossed over. I was allowed to witness what happened to you in that cave. I wish I could've spared you from going through that, but I am proud of you for never giving up, I know how hard that was on you."_

_"How?" Bo asked, confused by his uncle's words._

_"On this plane of existence there are no limits. I can go anywhere in the universe, unfortunately all I can do is observe. That's what I've been doing since I discovered what happened to you. I've been watching for the past two years, I've seen the things Ocasta did and I know how much that hurt you."_

_"I'm sorry I wasn't here to say good-bye to you Uncle Jesse," Bo said._

_"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Bo. Would I have spent thirteen years thinking you were dead, if given a choice? No, but Ocasta didn't give any of us a choice and you suffered more than any of us because of him. I don't ever want you to feel badly for not being here when I passed over, besides I'm not really gone so there ain't no reason for good-byes," Jesse said, eyes twinkling._

_"You mean cause you can watch over us?"_

_"Exactly, I know I'm not there in body, but I'm always with you kids and I always will be," Jesse explained. "I heard what you said about cursing me for teaching you to always fight back."_

_"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I didn't mean that..."_

_"Yes you did, and it's alright Bo, I understand. I know you though and I know you'll beat yourself up for feeling that way. I don't want you to do that sprout, after what you went through I can understand you thinking like that, even if just for a minute. Now when you start feeling guilty for what Ocasta did, I want you to remember something; he would've done those things anyway. I know you aren't sure of that, but believe me he would've. Truth is Bo, you fighting him distracted him enough that it kept him from doing some of the things he would've done. So see, not only did your resistance save you, it saved others as well," Jesse explained._

_"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, but I just have a hard time believing that," Bo protested, refusing to let go of his guilt._

_"Have I ever lied to you Bo?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Then believe me, I know because one of the gifts of being here is getting to see the alternate realities. In one of those realities, you gave up quickly and instead of thousands dying at Ocasta's hand, millions died."_

_"Really?" Bo asked, wanting to believe his uncle._

_"Really," Jesse assured him. Leaning forward, Jesse embraced his youngest nephew. "I have to go now Bo, but never forget I'm here. If you ever need to talk, I'll hear you and if you're really desperate you can always come here again."_

_"I wish you could stay longer, but I understand. Thank you Uncle Jesse, I love you," Bo replied, returning the hug._

_"I love you too spout," Jesse answered, slowly fading from sight._

Awakening from the Kel-no-reem, Bo wiped the tears from his face and slowly stood up. Turning the light back on, he blew out the candles and left the room.

"Bo, how'd it go?" Luke asked, looking up from the magazine in his hands.

"Fine," Bo replied, voice thick with emotion.

"Are you okay honey?" Daisy asked, walking up to him and leading him to the couch.

"I'm fine Daisy. Ocasta is really gone, the Kel-no-reem proved it. I found something else out too though," Bo told them.

"What's that?" Daisy softly asked.

"I spoke to Uncle Jesse...don't look at me like that Daisy, it was real. He told me that he's been watching me since he crossed over. He knew all about Ocasta, and what he'd done, he said he's proud of me. More than that though, he showed me that what Ocasta did wasn't my fault. I know I'm still gonna have problems, probably plenty of nightmares for starters. But now I'm sure that with support from y'all and knowing that Uncle Jesse is still here watching over us, I can really get my life back."

"You know not very long ago, I wouldn't have believed you, but now... Well after all I've learned, I'm not about to say that you're wrong about Uncle Jesse. I'm just glad he was able to help you," Luke told him, smiling with happiness for his baby cousin. "Now I don't know about y'all, but we've got a busy day tommorrow and I'm going to bed." Luke said, standing up and heading down the hall.

The next day, the members of SG-1, along with numerous members from the corps of engineers arrived in Hazzard. Meeting them at the eastern end of Bronson Canyon, the Duke family were surprised to see Rosco pulling up behind them.

"Alright now, who's in charge here?" Rosco asked, walking up to where Bo stood talking to Colonel O'Neill.

"That would be me sheriff, I'm Jack O'Neill with the EPA. What can I do for you sheriff?"

"You can come into town and fill out the permits you need before you start your clean-up," Rosco replied.

"Permits?" Jack asked, confused. He had thought Cooter had taken care of all that. "Sheriff we already have all the permits we need."

"No, now that's where you're wrong Mr. O'Neill. There are local permits you have to have. Permits for digging, and for using heavy machinery. Then there's the permits for removing the toxic waste..."

"Rosco, what are you trying to pull?" Luke demanded.

"I ain't pulling nothing Luke, but well now there's fees that have to be paid."

"Uh-huh, and just how much are these fees going to run sheriff?" Jack asked, catching on quickly to what was happening.

"Oh, just a piddling five hundred dollars," Rosco replied with a giggle.

"Well we certainly don't want to get into any trouble with the local authorities. I'll tell ya what sheriff, how about I have Luke here drive me into town and I'll fill out the paperwork right away, how's that?"

"Now look here Mr. O'Neill, I don't care if you...oh you said you'd fill out. Well yeah, that'd be okay," Rosco agreed, snickering at how easy this was.

Forty-five minutes later, Luke and Jack were on their way back to the dig site. "You know something Luke, I'm beginning to see what Cooter meant about Hazzard not being like any place else on earth."

"Yeah, sorry about that Colonel," Luke began to apologize.

"Nothing to worry about," Jack assured him. "I admit, that sheriff of your's is annoying, but it isn't your fault. Besides after dealing with the red tape the Air Force can generate, not to mention the alien bureaucrats, Rosco's easy. Might even say he's kind of refreshing," Jack told him, chuckling quietly to himself.

A week later the dig was completed and the stargate was successfully removed from Hazzard county. Driving over to the Duke farm, the members of SG-1 were relieved to know they would soon be out of Hazzard and back at the SGC.

"Bo," Jack called, climbing out of the car in the Duke driveway.

"Jack, what can I do for ya?" Bo asked, turning away from the back door and walking over to the car.

"Actually we just came to say good-bye," Jack replied.

"Good-bye, y'all are done already?" Luke asked, walking up and joining the conversation.

"Well now Luke you were in the Marines, you should know that when they need to the military can move fast."

Chuckling lightly, Luke had to agree. "Guess that's true, so what now?"

"Now, we go back to the SGC and you get on with your life," Jack replied.

"It's really over, I don't have to answer anymore questions or deal with Maybourne?" Bo asked hopefully.

"It's over Bo, the only thing will be, that we might occassionally call you up with a question or two, but other than that it's over," Jack confirmed. "I wanted to come by and thank you for all your help, you take care of yourself," Jack said, shaking Bo's hand before climbing back into the car.

Saying their good-byes to the other members of SG-1, the Duke cousins watched as their new friends drove away. Turning away from the drive, they headed inside more than ready for life to get back to normal.

THE END

Well that's it, hope y'all enjoy the ending. Please be sure and leave reviews. Thank you.


End file.
